One Year of Hell
by kimiko888
Summary: Kimiko888 welcomes you to ride One Year of Hell. Warnings include untamed insanity, intense feelings of rage, and ten teens shoved into one bus. Please keep hands, feet, and body parts inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the sequel to Punk Love!
1. A Ruined Career

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay this is a short series of adventures of Kick Ass and everyone on the road during the tour. I guess you could call it a sequel kind of but its basically a bunch of oneshots related to the tour. Whatever just tell me what you think about it.**

**One Year of Hell!**

**Chapter 1: A ruined Career**

"This....makes no sense." Inuyasha complained staring blankly at the screen before him. He sat at the table located near the rear of the tour bus with his elbows on the table and his head resting in his hands. Turns out he finally realized the advantage going to an actual college had against online classes. There were people who actually understood what was going on that could explain.

The gang had been on the tour for a month and Kick Ass had been to a bunch concerts, autograph signings, interviews, and press conferences. Now they were heading from New York to Ohio which was a nice long ride.

The tour bus though didn't make it all that bad though. In the front of the bus both sides of the bus were long couches with long windows with shades and a t.v mounted into the wall of the front of the bus. Towards the middle of the bus a kitchen type of area with a sink, microwave, table, and cabinets for food storage. In the very back was fair sized bathroom with an extremely small shower and there were two bunk beds. The reason they didn't take flights everywhere was that they wanted a real road trip feeling to the tour.

A road trip with ten teens though wasn't that easy though. There was little room to sleep and Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru ate so much they were always taking breaks for food. Also with one online college student it was hard to concentrate with the constant noise of the guys yelling at the game and band practice, meaning Inuyasha rarely actually got stuff done.

"Bet, you regret not going to the university now." Kouga commented as he took a bite out of his sandwitch leaning againts the counter opposite of Inuyasha. "They have actual real life teachers there."

"Shut up." Inuyasha muttered as he ran his hands through his hair out of stress.

"I'm sure its not that bad." Kagome reassured him as she she slid into the booth beside Inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder. "Unlike the rest of you he actually wants to be able to get a good job."

"I'm inheriting my dad's buisness." Kouga replied. "Sess doesn't need an education since he's already a genious, Miroku is a journalist reporting the band, and Bank got a job with the CIA waiting for him when we get back after his amazing way of handling the whole Hojo thing." He finished counting everyone's career off his fingers. "Dogboy hear is the only one without his career planned."

Before they left most of the guys already worked out the kinks of worrying about getting a job. Miroku showed his writing pieces to an editor of a popular magazine and mentioned how he's dating Sango and got the job to report their tour. He's supposed to send in a story every two weeks. Kouga has been getting prepared to take over his family buisness for years so as soon as they get back it was all his. Sesshoumaru didn't even have to worry about it since he was probably the world's smartest man and could get any job he wanted. Bank was asked to join the CIA when they heard about him faking his death to get to Hojo. Then Bank's wife, Tien could get by with a wedding planner since her own was amazing and Kagome was begging her for her help on theirs. Inuyasha was the only one left undecided.

"He'll fine out what to do." Kagome declared. "But for now, we're stopping at McDonalds so we can get some food."

Inuyasha hopped out of the seat pulling Kagome behind him as they hurried off the bus to fill his stomach with something besides a penut butter and jelly sandwitch and his mind off how he was going to get a job.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin sat on the table in the bus with Sesshoumaru standing in front of her and no one else but the two of them. Rin had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips moving feverishly against his. Everyone was in McDonalds eating fries and chatting it up while Rin finally had Sesshoumaru all to herself. While the other couples didn't mind making out in front of everyone Sesshoumaru did meaning it was very rare for Rin to actually get a kiss from him when they were on the road.

Sesshoumaru pressed closer to Rin causing her to slide back on the table a bit and caused her to knock into Inuyasha's cup of coffee that was resting on the table from earlier. Rin felt the wetness of the liquid and quickly broke the kiss, hopping off the table. She turned her attention to where the liquid had spilled and her face went white with horror.

"No. No, no, no, no." She frantically searched the bus for paper towels while Sesshoumaru stood watching her frantic frenzy.

"Don't just stand there, help look!"

"May I ask for what?" He asked, honestly having no idea what she was talking about.

"Look!" she yelled pointing to Inuyasha's laptop that had coffee spilled all over the keys. "I need papertowels!"

"What do you need papertowels for?"

Rin froze at the sound of Kagome's voice and slowly turned around plastering a fake smile across her lips. Behind Kagome was Inuyasha, Ayame, and Bank walking in, chomping on the last of their fries.

"Oh. I just.....wanted to..." Rin turned to Sesshoumaru with wide eyes silently begging him for an excuse.

"She spilled something on the counter and we can't find the papertowels. Can you get some napkins?" he smoothly asked without a sign of panic.

"I'll go." Inuyasha voulenteered, to Rin's relief and backtracked his way off the bus.

"So..." Kagome started as she plopped down on the the couch-like seats in the front of the bus crossing her legs and Bank and Ayame followed in suit. "What really happened?"

"Rin spilled coffee on Inuyasha's laptop."

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried hitting him in the arm before she turned back to the shocked faces with mouths hitting the floor. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"You. Are soooo dead."

"Oh, way to state the obvious, Ayame!" Rin said throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I just really need some help."

"With what?" Bank asked hysterically, standing up. "None of us have a laptop and we're not stopping again until we hit Ohio so we can't just buy a laptop. And frankly I don't want to be here when he rips your head off." Bank then walked off the bus shooting an apologetic look over his shoulder.

"What kind of friend are you!" Rin yelled after him.

"A smart one." Ayame then hopped out her seat and followed Bank off the bus.

Rin's gaze quickly snapped to Kagome who was trying to ease out of her position and off the bus. Like lightning she was on her knees in front of Kagome grabbing her hands with puppy dog begging eyes.

_"Please _help me. You can....ummm.....distract him! Give him what he's been begging for."

Kagome stared at her friend in disbelief of what she was asking. "You want me to seduce him until we get to Ohio so you can find a way to fix this!?"

"Yes. You _are_ engaged."

"No! I'm not going to have sex with him to save you. You're my best friend but I can't do that. Besides you always have Sesshy to protect you when he finds out you destroyed his whole goal for a career."

"You did WHAT!"

"Shit." Rin slowly turned her head to the red Inuyasha standing in the door, napkins slowly falling from his hands.

Rin was backing up behind Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha ganged up on them his ears spitting out steam and Kagome tried to calm him down.

"She only spilled coffee. Maybe its only going to leave the keys sticky."

"RIN!!!!"

_'Where's the emergency exit when you need it?'_

Inuyasha lunged and Sesshoumaru blocked his way to Rin while she ran on the seats to get around him until she made it to the exit running as fast she could off the bus and towards the McDonalds where there would be witnesses.

"I'm SORRY!" she yelled as Inuyasha escaped Sesshoumaru's grasp and chased her off the bus.

"I am going to KILL you!"

Kagome stood on the bus looking out the window into the McDonalds as Rin and Inuyasha jumped over tables and overturned chairs and slowly shook her head_. 'One month down, eleven to go.'_

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_So what do you think. Its not going to be a real story with some huge issue that needs to be resolved. There will be a bit of drama but its just like I said about the tour with no crazy predator like in the first one. Just tell me if you think its worth me to actually continue. REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	2. Saved!

**Okay well I got a lot of reviews and this story is easirer to write at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs**

**Songs: A small part from both Loves not a Competition and The Great Escape**

**_One Year of Hell_**

**Chapter 6: Saved**

Confession Cam:

Rin- _"Okay, well I have no idea what Inuyasha is so mad about it was an _accident_. Okay so I did screw up pretty bad but I said I was sorry. He didn't have to try to KILL me! I am soooo lucky those workers held him back after I dove over the counter. I am just too young to die."_

Inuyasha_- "I am going to KILL Rin! I swear, if I get my claws within walking distance! She ruined my chance at a career! If it weren't for this stupid confession cam Kagome decided to set up for our opinions on the tour I would be letting all this out on Rin, **NOT **this stupid CAMERA!"_

Kagome- _"Those two are out of control! Seriously, a 500 dollar bill to McDonalds for DAMAGES! And then there was a medical we have to pay when Rin used some innocent man as a shield! From INUYASHA!"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

There was still hours left before the band got to Ohio and then about an hour ride until they got to the hotel they were planning to spend the next tow weeks at. Rin had issolated herself on a top bunk, terrified to let Inuyasha within lunging distance of her. Bank, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga were sitting in the booth around the table in the middle of an intense game of BS. Ayame was sitting on the floor in the front of the bus in front of Tien who was brading her hair, flipping through channels. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha who was silently sulking, her guitar in her lap as she scribbled in her song book.

"Loves not a game...ugh no that sounds horrible." Kagome mumbled to herself as she scratched something out of her nobebook again. She played out what she had so far to try to get a better idea of what she wanted to come next.

_I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,  
I know, I've said all this and that you've heard  
It all before,  
The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea.  
And that this was everything you've ever wanted out of here,  
Love's not a....._

"Not a sport...." She tried it out and grimaced.

"Loves not a competition." Inuyasha suggested after Kagome's third try. "You've been using synonyms for it the whole time it sounds a lot better."

Kagome tried it out and smiled at how well it flowed. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Song writing isn't even that hard."

Kagome glared at his smugness. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Its full of metapors and mixed meanings. Coming up with one line doesn't make you a genious. Songs are complex-"

"They're basically poems with music. You have an idea of how you want the song to sound so you just play around what you imagine."

"Well if its just so easy write your own."

"I think I will."

Kagome's eye narrowed in a competetive way. "Okay we'll both write a song and see who's is better."

"I have my money on Kagome." Kouga said from the table. "She's been writing songs longer than-BS!" He shouted determined that this time Sesshoumaru had lied on his turn. Flipping the card his face fell. "Dammit."

"You're all in for a surprise."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Inuyasha- _"There is no way I am going to loose this. Two things Kagome doesn't know is that I've been playing the guitar forever and I'm actually pretty good at poetry. Not deciphering all that Shakespears crap but with actual writing."_

Rin- _"I am praying that Inuyasha is really good at song writing so that way I might be able to pull a couple of strings to get him job. I swear, there are only so many places to hide on this bus."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha was stretched out on the couch watching ESPN with the rest of the guys 3 hours after the competition between him and Kagome had been decalred.

"Don't you think you should be working on your song?" Kagome asked from the kitchen as she finished up the song she had been working on earlier.

"I already finished."

Kagome's jaw hit the floor before she quickly collected it from the ground, setting her face back into a cool look.

"Alright then, lets hear it."

Inuyasha picked up Ayame's guitar he was using to get the music to his song done and then ruffled around in his now useless lap top bag until he pulled out the coffee stained paper he wrote his song on. Slowly the rest of the group gathered around, even Rin crept cautiously out from the bunks and beside Sesshoumaru to listen to Inuyasha's song. The guys muted the t.v and Inuyasha waited until all eyes were on him before he started.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Inuyasha stopped playing for a second before starting up again for the chorus.

_Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Before Inyasha could even start the chorus Kagome cut him off.

"Okay. You did a great job and I except defeat." She admitted regretfully under her breath but also so that the bus could hear.

"So you're not going to get offended the next time I say how easy song writing is?"

Kagome took a deep breath before sadly agreeing. "I won't"

"You know what this means?" Rin piped up suddenly happier than she's been for the entire ride.

"What?"

_'I'm saved of course!' _Rin thought happily.

"You can get a job as a song writer and I won't have to pull _any _strings since you're so good!" She was practically dancing around the new bus with relief of not having to stay in the cramped bunk any longer. There was only so long one person could go without food or any movement. Especially a hyper drummer who eats everything with her high metabolism.

"Think about it your career finally found and its in the music buisness. You could write Kick Ass's next big hit!" Rin was going off with possibilities when she caught Kagome's evil eye and quickly back tracked. "Or just some other bands next big hit."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of apology for ruining my laptop?" Inuyasha asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"It was an _accident. _But yes." Rin quickly got on her knees in pleading position. "Will you _please _forgive me if you make it with song writing."

"Will you try not to spill coffee on my songs if I leave them on the table?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Forgive and forget already!"

"I don't know....."

"Oh just forgive her already!" Kagome yelled out. "There won't be a career for Kick Ass if our drummer dies of starvation."

"Fine. Rin you are forgiven."

"YES!" Rin hopped up and started spinning around until she made it to the food cabinets and pulled out a bag of chips. "I was afraid I'll never see these wonderful salty treats again."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Rin-"_I am soooo glad Inuyasha turned out to be really good because even trying to pull some strings was going to be hard considering Midoriko is hating me at the moment considering when press get a load of the damages at McDonalds. But who cares? I'm just glad to actually be able to move my legs and eat! I'm Saved!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group had now settled down into resting positions with Sesshoumaru and Rin squeezed into one bunk and Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku occupying the other three. Bank was asleep in a corner of one of the front seats, Tien asleep resting on his shoulder. Sango was stretched out on the end of the couch that Bank and Tien were on. Across from them Inuyasha was sitting up trying to sleep with Kagome stretched out, head resting in his lap.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was silently sulking just a bit over her loss. He lifted Kagome and repostioned himself so his back was resting on the arm rest and his legs were stretched out in front of him. He placed Kagome back into his lap so her back rested against his chest and her legs were also strected out and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about losing." he whispered lowly into her ear.

"I wasn-"

"I'll wrong a love song just for you one day." he then took her hand and stoked her engagement ring.

"You better." Kagome mumbled as she drifted slowly to sleep letting nothing but Inuyasha intrude her dreams.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I didn't enjoy this one as much as I did the other one but I had to invent some way to save Rin's ass from extinction and this was the first option that popped into my mind.I usually update extremely late at night but I'm leaving at 10 in the morning for a funeral so and I'll be gone for 4 days so I had to get this one up early today. Tell me wat you think and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Kimiko888~**


	3. Deep Breaths, Clear Mind, Don't

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Songs: Take Me....Hawk Nelson(the band I am currently obsessed with)**

**Been a while, hasn't it. As usual I've had this idea forever but never get around to actually typing it up for all you wonderful reveiwers to read. But now I have so please enjoy CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_One Year of Hell!_**

**Chapter 3: Deep Breaths, Clear Mind, Don't....**

Confession Cam:

Kagome-_ "When you go to see a concert you come to see the peformers. You make signs for the performers. You yell and shout the performers' names. Do you catch my drift you come to a concert to see the performers NOT their boyfriends!"_

-0-0-0-0-

Kagome looked out into the crowd after finishing up the song and instead of getting the usual feeling a pride and happiness she gritted her teeth and tightened her grip around the mike until her knuckles turned white. Usually Kagome would see devoted fans with their 'Kick Ass' t-shirts and madly waving their signs of appreciation. Today there weren't just signs for the band but also their boyfriends. Specifcally Inuyasha.

They had only been in Ohio for three days and already photos of the group eating, shopping, at signings, and someone had sent in a picture of the assault on McDonalds were on the covers of magazines. Theyre were plenty of pictures of the guys and now plenty of signs for them too.

'Your Boyfriends are HOT!' one said with falmes starting a the bottom of the page then engulfing half of the words.

THen there was one of those one letter per poster thing going on in the middle section that said 'I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-!' in red bold graffiti lettering.

Another said, 'Look out! We're stealing Inuyasha!" that one ticked Kagome off a bit but no where near as much as the next on ethought. No, that one_ pissed_ her off.

'Inuyasha- my future husband!!!' The girl was in the first row and on the poter was a huge picture that had Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back during one of the extremely long shopping treips. Only Kagome's face had been cut off and the gril''s replaces it. That sent Kaogme's blood boiling with rage and the mood ring she never took off turned green.(PISSED! for those of you who forgot)

Not only was the girl flaurnting her affection at _her _concert but she was "riding" on the back of her fiancee smiling like an idiot. Of course the word still had yet to be realeased that the two were engaged but that ddn't take away from the fact that he was _hers. _

The reason Kagome hasn't told the press yet about her engagement to Inuyasha was that she didn't want more attention on her then they were already getting. At first Inuyasha wasn't happy about the idea of her taking her engagement ring off when they went out, but finally agreed to not wanting to have to fight off a even more press. Even if he wasn't the star Midoriko had her issues with them cursing out the press.

_'Deep breaths, clear mind, don't curse them out.' _Kagome silently repeated the words of calming Midoriko had inputted into their minds when dealing with situations like these. Kagome closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before opening them up again and putting on a smile trying to ignore the few signs made out to Inuyasha. _He proposed to me. _With that final thought Kagome smiled a real smile before speaking into the mike.

"How's everyone tonight?"

The crowd yelled loudly in resonse.

"Good well we're going to slow it down just a bit for those who are all in love-"

"I love Inuyasha!!!!"

Kagome's eye twitched just barely at the girl who sat in the front row's comment. '_Breathe, clear mind, don't curse her out.' _Kagome reapeated again before quickly continuing. "...with that special person."

There were more shouts before Sango started them off and Kagome began to sing.

_Can you hear me? Does anyone around me  
Feel the way that I feel now?  
Cause from the window where I sometimes cry  
I just want to see Your face tonight  
And I'm willing to lose everything I am_

Kagome's voice lowered and got softer as she began the chorus with some of the audience singing along with her.

_Cause I need you more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far_

Kagome wrote the song during one of her depression stages. Inuyasha threw his arm over her shoulder in a protective way gaurding her from all the pain she felt and all the imperfections she saw with herself. When she was with him her tough exterior, her scars, her short temper, all of that faded away and to him she was perfect. There was nothing wrong and it was all okay with Inuyasha. She wasn't alone fighting off her problems by herself.

_Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone._

_When You're near me, I feel like I just found me  
In the traces of the girl from yesterday  
But in a world that is so black and white  
I will take the steps to change my life  
And I won't be coming back to here again_

_I need Your loving hand to guide me  
Through the maze of all the things inside me  
Then I'll know that I'm alright_

When Inuyasha was near Kagome felt the younger self she left behind when her dad died. It took a lot of small steps for Kagome to actually get a move on with her life and it was actually Inuyasha's idea for Kagome and her talented friends to start a band. She had promised herself she had seen the last of her depression stage last year and with Inuyasha with her she was pretty sure she could deep that promise.

The more of the vast audience began singing along and some just kept shouting their support. The girl in the front finally showed some support for the band and began to sing along.

_Cause I need You more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I'll be going wrong so far_

_Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not along anymore  
Please help me get from worse to better  
Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater  
And let me know that I'm alright  
I still have one strike of this match left  
And I'm holding on to my last breath  
And its getting a little dark around to see here_

Kagome sang softer with only the sound of Sango's guitar playing along with her in the beginning before Ayame joined in playing a few notes.

_Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone_

The band started up again full force and Kagome belted out the lyrics with all her heart.

_Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in your eyes  
Hold on it will be alright  
You're not alone_

_And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay  
And You promised to love me, You'll love me always  
You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always  
Always_

Her mood ring said 'Forever' and her engagement ring said 'Mine'. Inuyasha was always and forever going to stay by her side so there was no point in getting all worked up about some crazy fan girl who didn't even really know Inuyasha. No matter how famous Inuyasha's song writing became he was her's and she was his forever. It was engraved in her ring.

The stadium erupted into an ear splitting applause and Kagome and the band made a show of taking multiple bows for the supporting fans before screaming goodnight and running off the stage as the stadium slowly began to empty.

As Kagome disappeared backstage a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against their hard body letting a light 'oof' escape her lips. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Inuyasha restraining her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Once again another amazing performances." He whispered setting a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"And once again I have to go meet the people with backstage passes." Kagome stated as she slipped from Inuyasha's grasp and turned around so she could face him smiling slightly at his annoyed scowl.

"But Kagome..." Inuyasha whined. He usually didn't want to meet those crazy fans especially the guys who practically drooled over his girlfriend. That was the one and only reason he hung around when it came to Kagome meeting all the fans because he couldn't let anybody get too grabby.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I got to." She set a quick peck on his lips before grabbing his hand and dragging the relunctant hanyou to meet some of her fans with her. She already had her fake smile plastered on her face when she joined the rest of the band signing autographs and taking pictures for the press and fans.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cringed a bit at the sound of an overhyper fan and turned in the person's direction expecting a bonecrushing hug but instead the fan ran right past her and enveloped Inuyasha with her arms thrown around his neck. Kagome's jaw hit the floor when she noticed the girl was the same one that was in the front row.

"Ummm....do I know you?" Inuyasha struggled to ask while trying to pry the girl off of him shooting wary looks at the steaming Kagome who was trying hard to repeat her calming words.

"No but you will." The straight hair brunette perked up smililing brightly up at Inuyasha and releasing her grip and stepping back. "Hi, I'm Misty and I've followed Kick Ass forever but I was really interested in you and then I heard you are going to be a songwriter from the McDonalds follow up article and I can't wait to hear some of your songs." the girl gushed staring starry eyed at Inuyasha.

"Hi," Kagome interupted blocking Inuyasha from the range of being attacked by another hug. "I'm Kagome and its nice to me you." Kagome stated with a fake smile.

Misty's eyes dimmed and she gave and unsatisfied smile to Kagome, "Yeah nice to meet you too. Love the music. Anyways Inuyasha, I also read online one of your songs is called The Great Escape. Do you think you can sing it for me?" Misty batted her eyes coquettishly over Kagome's shoulder at Inuyasha who gave an uneasy smile.

"Actually," Kagome cut the girls line of view again. "Inuyasha was about to head back to the hotel but another t-."

"Ummm...I believe Inuyasha is old enough to answer for himself." Misty spat sending Kagome a death glare.

"What?" Kagome gasped out in disbeleif looking back at Inuyasha as if to ask if the girl had really just said that to her. "Look I don't know who you think you are but-"

"But I really came to see my future husband." Misty spat again before winking at Inuyasha and once again turning her bitchiness back on Kagome.

"I don't think he can be your husband if he's already e-" Inuyasha lightly jabbed Kagome in time before she blurted out the secret. "extremely happy with his GIRLFRIEND!!" Kagome shouted as the band and some of fans and press turned their attention to Kagome and Misty and Kagome tried the calming words again.

_'Deep breaths...'_

"There are such things as break-ups."

_'The persistent bitch.' _

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call for security." Kagome said calmly looking at the girl who was scowling at her.

"I'm sorry but I really don't care for you at the moment or your security gaurds."

Kagome's eye began to twitch a bit.

_'Clear mind from wanting to knock her down......'_

"Please will you just leave." Kagome asked struggling to keep sincerity in her voice. Misty finally had some understanding in her eyes and Kagome let her stance in front of Inuyasha relax and smiled a bit at Misty.

"I'll leave but first...." Misty didn't finish her sentence as she swiftly pushed past Kagome and set a peck on Inuyasha's lips.

_'Don't....'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

Confession Cam:

Kagome- _"Take deep breaths, clear your mind, then if she has the guts to KISS Inuyasha....Cuss the mother fucking bitch out!!!!"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kagome yelled in pure anger as she moved the completely freaked out Inuyasha out of the way so she now stood in front of Misty towering over her in rage. "I advice you too take you bitchy ass from back here before I mop the floor with you! You come to a concert for the performers not so your slutty whore ass can hook up with their boyfriends! I swear if I so much as catch a glimpse of your damn face I'll knock you all the way to Kyoto! Hell, I thought we got rid of all th Kikyo's already but _nooo_ your shitty ass had to come in and fuck my boyfriend with just you eyes!" Kagome didn't even realize the girl was starting to cower or the press snapping pictures or the rest of the band trying to get her to stop as she unleashed her can of whoop ass on Misty. "Now leave or I won't even bother to get security and I"ll THROW YOU OUT ON YOUR HEAD MYSELF!!!" Kagome finally finished glaring hard at Misty.

Misty didn't hesitate to scurry out and then Kagome relaxed a bit before turning to the faces of her band.

"Midoriko is going to kill you." Rin bluntly stated.

Realization finally hit Kagome and she hit herself in the head. "Shit."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
(8 in the morning the next day)

Kagome stretched tiredly and stumbled out of bed from beside Inuyasha to answer the door to whoever was banging on it so early in the morning. The band didn't get back to the holtel until around 1:30 in the morning and she and Inuyasha had immediately passed out on their bed but still six and a half hours was not enought sleep for Kagome. Part of Kagome's mind was telling her to knock the person who dared to wake her up flat on their back.

Kagome finally reached the door and straigtened her shorts and tank top before swinging open the door to only be met with a newspaper being shoved in her face. She backed up a bit so she could read the headline.

'**ANGER MANGEMENT?' **below the headline was a picture of Kagome leaning over the cowering Misty with extremely narrowed eyebrows and her eyes held an emotion as if she wanted to kill. She skimmed over the article to see quotes and a lot of blanked out spaces.

"What do you think of this?"

Kagome cringed at sound of the person's voice the emitted from behind the newspaper. The paper slowly lowered to reveal a Midoriko who looked even angrier than Kagome did in the picture.

"Midoriko....heh heh heh.... well you see..."

"KAGOME!!!!"

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_End of chapter 3 and I don't really have much to say except that this probably wouldn't happen in real life. I know a smack on the ass would but still I wanted more amusement so Misty stole a kiss and Kagome's got pissed. Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	4. Successful Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**_Okay, Okay, Okay. I am finally back now that its spring break and can update more easily w/o the stress of not doing my homework or procrasinating on projects. I had trouble with this chapter considering there were two ways I could go but in the end I liked the idea of skipping the press conference and going to the meeting a whole lot batter. Now for Chapter 4 of One Year of Hell!!!!!!! ENJOY:D_**

**_Songs: Sex and Drugs....Hyper Crush_**

**One Year of Hell!**

**Chapter 4: Successful Meeting**

"No, no, no, and no." Kagome refused imediately. "We can't open up with a new song. You want to get the crowd hyped and singeing a new song is out of the question for the opening. You can't get hyped to a song you don't even know the words to. Duh."

"Kagome's right." Sango agreed. "So...we should open with Riot-"

"Will you ever get over your obsession with that song?" Rin sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know how many times we've played it in a concert because of you constant nagging."

"Hey! Riot is a good hyping song!"

"But overused." Midoriko put in. "Which is why I don't see why a new song in the beginning is such a horrible idea. Its got to be better than opening with Riot...again."

"Stop bashing! Its a good s-"

"We don't even know what new song we might perform anyways." Rin cut into Sango's sentence again. "Maybe Inuyasha could write us a-"

"No need!" Naraku piped up, getting from his seat beside and pulling out a CD from his jacket pocket in before setting it in the stereo located in the corner of the conference room. "I have got the perfect answer to which new song you'll be performing."

"Oh no." Ayame mumbled hitting her head, expecting the absolute worst. If you plan for the worst you won't feel so bad when you're let down.

"You are going to love this."

"I doubt it." Rin mumbled under her breath just before Naraku pressed play.

A poppy techno beat filled the tiny conference room.

_Sha wants some  
sex and drugs  
sex sex and drugs  
you know she wants some  
sex and drugs  
sex sex and drugs_

In a second Ayame was slamming her hand down on the stop button before the song could hit its first verse.

"Why is he still here?" Kagome asked rin on her left while rubbing her temples. She had just suffered a whole two hours of the press where she had to explain why she had threated the Misty girl and now was stuck in planning their first concert in Virgirnia. There was the song order, wardrobe, stage effects, position, and a lot more crap to sort our and she was getting a headache.

"Becaused his song ideas and musical views are great, but his mind is further down in the gutter than Miroku's and thats saying a lot." Rin whispered back, answering Kagome's question.

"I say we can think about Song layout later and work on the stage effects." Ayame said as she took her seat again. "I personally think we need more of those spark explosions."

"I agree with Ayame." Rin suddenly perked up from her dormant position with her head on the table. Typical she was interested in the topic of bright colored explosions. "The amount of explosions at our last concert were weak. What kind of band with the name Kick Ass has practically no explosions?"

"I agree with Ayame about forgetting song layout." Sango put in. "But I think wardrobe is a much more interesting topic than massive explosions."

"Come on!" Rin shouted with a roll of her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you want to talk clothes."

"Appearance is important!"

"Which is why we need to work on the _stage _appearance. Most of the crowd won't even see what we're wearing and they'll be attracted to the huge stage blowing up in sparks than Sango's outfit choice." Ayame stated.

"The huge screens show what we're wearing and so will the press and we all know how brutal they are."

Everybody turned to look at Kagome.

"What!?" she barked glaring at them.

"Seems they were true." Naraku mumbled from his slumped position in his chair.

"Listen here, you perverted song writer-"

"Back on topic." Rin cut in, stopping Kagome from doing a repeat of what happened the night before. "We need to work on the stage details.

"What! No, we need wardrobe."

"Everybody loves explosions." Ayame said raising a bit out of her seat.

"We need to reconsider my song."

"Your song was a horrible piece of perverted shit." Kagome spat at him, glaring.

"Well some people like my songs and consider me a genius." Naraku stated his voice rising as he sat up a bit.

"Yeah, Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey! Leave Miroku out of this!" Sango snapped, breaking her arguement with Ayame and Rin briefly. "He's changed."

"Yeah, the man's whipped. Its a shame too. He really liked my music."

"I just told you thats not music!"

"Forget the music for a second! We need explosions!"

"Its the clothing. I'm telling you!"

"My music is wonderful!"

"Its crap!"

"We need to get a pyrotechnician down here pronto!"

"We need to work on the wardrobe!"

"Sango, we always have done the shopping last and you know it!"

"Pyrotechnician!"

"Then lets focus on the music. Riot to open!"

"No!"

"How about Sex and Dr-"

"NO!"

The tiny conference room located on the ground floor of the hotel shook with pandemonium of the rising voices of the band and the perverted song writer while thier producer sat in her chair shaking with frustration trying to use her own words of advice to keep from ripping off all of the immature, loud mouths' heads. She was trying to be calm by checking her email with her blackberry but her patience was lost and a blood vessel popped when Kagome chucked the stereo at Naraku's head.

"Damn girl! You DO need anger managment!" Naraku cried out just barely dodging the stereo that had hit the wall and fell to pieces on the ground.

"I am going to wring your scrawny little neck if you say one more thing about that stupid tabloid. It was a lie." Kagome seethed through her teeth glaring at him.

"Okay so I'm supposed to believe you're being a bitch because you're suffering from some extreme PMS."

"Thats it!" Kagome crouched, prepared to launch herself over the table when Midoriko jumped in.

"**STOP IT NOW!"**

The entire room got deafly silent at the sound of Midoriko's outburst and directed their attention to the angry producer. She was red faced with pissed-offed-ness and her hands clenched by her side obviously showing how much she was holding back. Her eyes were extremely narrow and held a murderous intent.

"Looks like Kagome isn't the only one who needs anger management." Naraku mumbled under his breath and Ayame snorted.

"We do not need a repeat of the McDonalds accident." Midoriko said glaring at Kaogme and Naraku before shooting a quick unhappy look at Rin who stared wide eyed, wide mouth at her in disbelief.

"Oh, come on! Its done with alrea-"

"I'm still talking." She cut in shutting Rin up with just a look. "So I don't want you throwing any objects or hopping over tables. We just cleared up that and we don't need more damage fees to pay." She stated firmly looking at each of them threatening them to speak. They weren't stupid. They valued their lives. "Next, wardrobe will be handled tomorrow considering you have a free day that day and can shop." She glared at Ayame and Rin's protesting faces. "Theres a pyrotechnician coming up next week from the concert hall of your first performance and will tell us all the possible _explosions _we can have. As for song layout...we'll worry about that some other time. But I will tell you that there will be no Sex and Drugs."

"Because its stupid." Kagome chimed in smirking

"No," Midoriko said, "Because its just not your style. Some people like music like that but thats not you so it won't be played." she finished firmly. "Now you all need to leave before I really go off and murder you for giving me this headache."

All five attendants of the meeting were gone before Midoriko had to threaten for a countdown.

-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Kagome- _"All in all I say this meeting was pretty successful compared to the other ones. Usually we can't hear what anybody_ _is saying because we're always yelling. I mean I didn't even make to Naraku this time. Big improvement. We even got the pyrotechnician scheduled."_

Midoriko-"_Its as if I'm working with a bunch of animals. Sure they're only eighteen but Naraku is twenty-six! I don't know I allow myself to work at a job that raises my blood pressure so much. I should of just become a librarian."_

Naraku- _"They really just don't understand me. My music....its genius."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"And then she flips out on me for loosing it when she was speaking murder!" Kagome yelled from her spot on the hotel bed to Inuyasha who was stepping out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a towel over his head as he dried his long silver locks. Kagome sat on the bed twirling her engagement ring in her hand and glaring down at her lap.

"Sounds like she's being hypocritical."

"Damn right."

"Well look at the bright side." Inuyasha started walking over to the bed and set a knee down on the matress and leaned in close. "You have the rest of today off. And then all of tormorrow off. All alone with your poor old fiance."

Kagome finally looked up from her lap and when she did she did a quick intake of air. He was practically nose to nose with her and his breath was hot and soothing on her face. Still minty fresh from when he brushed his teeth. She let her eyes linger on his unbelivably toned torso, slipping her ring one of her fingers so she could rest her hands on his firm chest. She then lifted her eyes to his honey glaze and almost melted.

"Hmmmm...It does sound pretty good."

"Very good."

Inuyasha leaned in closer closing the very small distance between them, their lips connecting and heat enveloped their bodies as the tender kisses got more passionate. Eventually Inuyasha lifted his other knee onto the bed and was on top Kagome who had her arms locked tightly around his neck only allowing him so much room to escape from her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Kagome lets go! Do you want to eat lunch or not?" Sango's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

The two just ignored the knocking and continued on.

_Knock, knock._

"Lets go you two!" Rin yelled

Inuyasha just waved off Sango's voice, his lips still pressed firmly to Kagome's.

"Kagome!"

Kagome finally pulled away from Inuyasha. "We better get going."

-0-0-0-0-

Confesion Cam:

Inuyasha- _"Dammit. I was so close. Its been about three months so far. THREE MONTHS!"_

-0-0-0-0-

"Hmm...I think they can wait. Just...a...bit...longer." Inuyasha managed to get out through kisses."

"KOUGA'S HERE AND HE'S GETTING READY TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Ayame's voice yelled over the banging of someone's fist.

"What about Midoriko's threat about anymore damage fees?" Kagome yelled back, propping up on her elbows as Inuyasha burried his head in the crook of her neck.

"WE'RE HUNGRIER MORE THAN WE ARE AFRAID!" Kouga yelled back. "YOU HAVE GOT TO THE COUNT OF THREE!"

Kagome immdiately became alert pushing Inuyasha off her. "Hey, hey Inuyasha you really need to get up and put a shirt on."

"I'm sure they're just bluffing."

"ONE!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Kagome said now sitting up fully straightening her now sloppy hair.

"TWO!"

Inuyasha stole a kiss.

"I really don't see the point in getting up if they're just kidding."

"Just put a shirt on!"

"Fine, fine, fine."

"THREE!"

There was a crack and the door came off its henges just as Inuyasha slipped into his T-shirt.

"What the hell!?" Kagome yelled scrambling out of the bed to look at the door that was ripped from its henges.

"We weren't kidding." Kouga said with a crooked smile as he took in Kagome's wide eyes of shock, disbelief easily written all over her face. "Now lets hurry up."

"Why, you already kicked the door down?" Inuyasha huffed shoving his feet into a pair of shoes.

"You want to be here when Midoriko finds out about this?" Ayame asked raising an eyebrow.

In a second the entire group was making a mad dash for the steps.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_**So.....I finally updated. What do you think? In fact don't just think it write it down and send me a review I love all my fans. Keyword being FANS if you don't have any construted criticism I really don't want it. If you don't know wat constructive criticism is its just a nicer way of saying wat you don't like about the story. I had to sit through a whole art critique and constrctive criticism is big. Okay just be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	5. HidenSeek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY and a thousand times REALLY sorry about not updating for more than three months. I know half of you probably want to kill me right now, but I was absolutely brain dead on what to do with this chapter. I came at it from about a hundred different angles and they all seemed to suck. Then suddenly I just got the idea of playing hide-n-seek in a store and then scavenger hunts and baseball and stuff so I finally just said what the hell, this would go just fine and it did. I also was kinda not in a happy mood b/c my internet crashed for a while and then I went to the doctors and it turns out I missed 4 shots so guess who just got a bazillion shots in her arm? Me! Whatever it's still not excuse for my late update and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for making you all wait forever. I'm a crappy author when it comes to updating. Please read this chapter though, before you set out to kill me. I made it extra long just for y'all. :D**

_**One Year of Hell**_

**Chapter 5: Hide-n-Seek**

They had planned the ultimate game of hide-n-seek. Call it childish if you want, but that's only when you only have the house or the backyard to play in. It's the best game in the world when you have a large scale to work with. The group stood outside of a Wal-Mart Supercenter getting the details figured out. It was one of the best ideas Kick Ass had ever come up with.

After lunch and a quick stop at the beauty shop for disguises, the group had decided it was way too early to turn themselves in to Midoriko so they've been wondering around Ohio looking for something to do. The movies were decided on being too boring, skating and bowling too public, and the pool required bathing suits which were at the hotel which they were avoiding. Besides swimming meant no wigs, no wigs meant no disguises, and no disguises meant paparazzi and crazed fans. Two factors they all wanted to avoid more than Midoriko. They think.

So that's when Ayame thought of one giant game of hind-n-seek. Her original plan was a city wide game, but being in a different country made getting lost easy and that was another thing they wouldn't mind avoiding. So then Sango suggested the mall which was still just a little too big and that's when Kagome came up with the Wal-Mart idea. They split into the obvious teams of two and then began.

"Wait!" Ayame shouted before they all went their separate ways. "We didn't pick who's it."

"Oh, right." Rin agreed nodding her head. "Nose goes!" she quickly shouted bringing her finger to her nose and the others quickly followed in suit. All of them except one that is.

"What?" Miroku asked, completely confused, his brows furrowing together.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "The last one to touch their nose is it."

"And it looks like Sango and Miroku are it," Kagome stated grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's hand and pulling him away from the group. "Count to two hundred!" she shouted over her shoulder and the rest of the group except the two chosen to be it dispersed in their separate directions.

"Miroku, why do you have to be such an idiot? I hate being it." Sango grumbled as she turned her back to where her friends had once stood.

"How the hell was I supposed to know what '_nose goes' _means? It was a childish thing."

"We're playing _hide-n-seek. _You're supposed to be in the childish state of mind." Sango huffed, mentally counting in her head. "Besides you seem to know Ms. October, November, December and the rest of the monthly strippers pretty well. I figured something as simple as that could get through to you, but you must be consumed with thoughts of your precious _calendar."_

"I said I was sorry," Miroku sighed hitting himself in the head. He's been going through the guilt trip all day. He seemed to have forgotten to professionally hide his playboy calendar well enough this morning and Sango found it right before they left for lunch—the only reason his body isn't contorted—and she wasn't exactly excited to find them.

"We'll see how sorry you are when you spend your last two days here sleeping on that couch. And after my hand is permanently imprinted into your left cheek and your body is left with no bones unbroken." She smiled a fake smile at her boyfriend. "Get it?"

"Y-yeah." Miroku trembled out after a large gulp and scratching his head underneath the light brown wig he wore. He was shaking in his boots. He knew when he was in trouble and when to stay quiet and this was definitely one of those times.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Miroku- _"Advice to all young men who proudly follow in my footsteps: Beware of strong, quick handed, temperamental girlfriends. If it is too late hide your playboys and work on your ducking. They can back up all the threats they make. You're more likely to die at the hands of them than a serial killer."_

Sango- _"Girls who have unfortunately fallen for the highschool pervert. Make sure you know how to punish them. And if you find a playboy magazine/calendar...kill them."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where do you want to hide?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin as they ran through aisles, barely avoiding carts.

"I was thinking somewhere around the toy aisle or the bikes or something. That way we can play while we hide!" She smiled at Sesshoumaru then lifted her hand, that wasn't locked with Sesshoumaru's to make sure her wig of brown hair wouldn't fly away.

"Brown isn't your color." Sesshoumaru bluntly stated.

"And red is definitely not yours."

The couple exited aisle 12 and made a left turn towards the rack of bikes that were ahead of them. They were about to walk past the skateboards so Rin could play in the Barbie section when the price tag caught her eye.

"Only ten dollars!" she yelled in shock. Most of the skateboards she owned were definitely _a lot _more than ten dollars. "Things really are cheaper here."

"The quality isn't very good though," Sesshoumaru stated, running his fingers across the board. "This thing will break right in half." He then turned it over to see a money sign in bright green on the deck. "And the deck absolutely sucks."

"Who cares?" Rin snatched the board and set it on the ground. "You can always get the deck done over. It's got four wheels meaning perfect transportation." She hopped onto the board and pushed with one of her foot. "Come on Sesshy!"

"Just great." Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself before jogging after Rin to stop her from colliding with a teenager in the same aisle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey!" Ayame sang loudly bobbing her head as she and Kouga wondered around the electronic section, passing the flat screens when Greenday's Know Your Enemy, started to play.

"Violence is energy, against the enemy. Violence is energy, wah hey." Kouga sang along a lot softer than Ayame as he kept walking, dragging his girlfriend behind him as they made their way to the game section.

"Bringing on the f- Hey!" Ayame shouted when she realized Kouga was taking her away from her beloved TV. "No...Wait," Ayame struggled to pull Kouga back towards the TV's, but he was a lot stronger than her and her feet kept slipping beneath her. "I wanted to see...the rest of the video. They had great..._explosions_." her voice was becoming strained as she tried to them in to a backwards motion.

"Do you want to study explosions for _work, _or play Rock Band for _fun?_"

Ayame instantly gave up her resistance at the sound of Rock Band and the two quickly moved to the gaming aisle to play. When they got there only the drums and the guitar was hooked up and Ayame quickly grabbed the drum sticks.

"I always play the guitar," Ayame told Kouga's pouting face. "Its time for a change."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Ayame- _"BINGO! I just got a great idea for the opening to our next concert! Who's a genius? I am!"_

_-_0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you even good on the drums?" Kouga asked, ducking his head under the guitar strap and getting his fingers into ready position.

"Oh hells yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You know what would make this place better?" Inuyasha asked his "red headed" girlfriend as she drug him past the cereal aisle, heading away from Miroku and Sango. "Free Samples. Everybody loves free samples."

"Of course they do. It's free food," Kagome said as they made their way into the soda aisle where books and magazines laid ahead of them. "And the fact that you're so greedy makes your opinion biased. Seriously Inuyasha, we just ate."

"And I'm still hungry. Funny thing, huh?"

"Sheesh, you're hopel-Whoa!" Kagome stopped in her tracks as a picture covering the front of a Peoples magazine, grabbed her attention. And for once it wasn't her or any of her friends going crazy. "Taylor Lautner, in just jeans, with that killer smile with the fang like teeth and his super muscles." she whispered to herself and smashed the magazine against her chest, cradling it lovingly. "I'm in love."

"With your fiancé I hope," Inuyasha scowled deeply. Kagome was off in dreamland. "Hello, anyone home? Kagome." He snapped his fingers in front of Kagome's glazed over eyes. "Whoo-hoo, Kagome? KAGO-"

Kagome snapped out of her trance, slapping her hand over Inuyasha's mouth, stopping his sentence, and glared at him. "Announce it to the world that I'm here why don't ya. Not only are we playing _hide-n-seek _but we're in disguise trying to pass as normal shoppers and your big mouth was about to blow it all."

"Well _sorry, _but apparently yelling at you was the only way to snap you out of you daydreaming about that damn vampire." He jabbed his finger at Taylor's picture.

"He's a _werewolf,"_ Kagome said defensively. "And I bet you daydream about some gorgeous American super star too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Inuyasha- _"I personally don't give a damn about the true origin of the thing, but the fact that Kagome's drooling is enough for me to want to kick his ass.' that killer smile with his fang like teeth'. See this? I got the REAL FANGS! And yeah, I think Megan Fox is hot and watched transformers more than I should have, but I'm not drooling about her in front of Kagome! And they kind of look alike. Blue eyes and long black hair...Megan Fox could remind me of her for all she knows!"_

Kagome- _"I'm not stupid. I saw how he stared at Megan Fox. He looked as if his mind was deeper in the gutter than Miroku's!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"He's, uh, not your _fiancé._"

"Awwww, Inuyasha you're not getting jealous of the extremely hot actor/ the guy who is the XMA icon, are you?" Kagome baby talked him, pinching him cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hands away from his face and scowled lightly at her. "Inu youkais are extremely territorial and jealous."

Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. "So I've been told. No need to get jealous though, I'm engaged to _you,_ he's seventeen, and I heard he was dating some Selena chick." She began to pull him away from the books/magazines section.

"Aren't' you going to put that back?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the magazine.

"No, I need something for him to sign when we meet him in person. I can't wait till we hit L.A!"

"I can," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as Kagome dragged him behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You do know that I'm more than just some retired band manager/ secret agent, right?" Bank asked Tien as they walked towards the music department of Wal-Mart.

"What else are you then?"

"Besides a mad kisser?" he set sloppy kisses on her cheek and she pushed him away, giggling. "I can play the piano and I'm going to play you a song." They stopped by a grand piano and he sat on the bench.

"You really don't need to impress me by making a fool out of yourself," Tien said taking a seat beside him. "I'm already your wife." she gave his braid a light tug before placing her hands in her lap. Since they weren't part of the band or one of the band member's boyfriends they didn't have to look like idiots in disguises that don't suit them.

"Hardy, har, har." Bankoutsu placed his hands into position. "Inuyasha wrote the song for me."

"Was it for _you? _Kagome wouldn't be happy to hear about this."

Bankoutsu smiled his lopsided grin. "Just listen, okay?"

"Okay."

"The singing might not be that great."

"Okay."

"And I'm not doing the entire song."

"Okay."

"And I might-"

"Just go already!"

"Okay."

"Okay." Bank took one more deep breath before actually beginning to play.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Bank finally stopped playing and looked at Tien expectantly. "Well?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Tien- _"He plays me a song in the middle of a store and its romantic. I don't think the day he proposed was this romantic! What _am _I supposed to think?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

She kissed Bank quickly. "It's starting to."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"198…199…200." Sango finally finished counting and stood from the bench she had been sitting on while she counted. "Now let's get to work."

"How are we supposed to find them in a _supercenter_?" Miroku complained. The idea of playing hide-n-seek in a Wal-Mart was starting to suck now that he was it.

"Rin's a kid at heart so they'll probably be in the toy section, Ayame and Kouga being gaming freaks are by the electronics, Kagome's obsessed with some American celeb so it's a good chance that she's in the Magazines/Books section."

"How do you know all of this?" Miroku asked astonished.

"You would know all this too if you paid any attention to your friends instead of having your eyes glued to April's breasts." Sango snapped, shooting Miroku another glare, then turned on her heel and walked away wondering aloud where Bankoutsu and Tien had went to seek refuge. "Could be in linens since Tien loves decorating, but Bank would hate being stuck there. Sports could work I—"

"Instruments," Miroku answered coming up beside Sango. "Inuyasha wrote a song for Bank for Tien and he kept saying the second he was near a piano he was going to play it to her. I think it's all part of his master plan of getting lai—ow!" Miroku cut off when Sango boxed his ear. Now it was red and throbbing.

"Not everyone sings to a girl just to get laid." Sango lectured and grimaced. "I can't believe I stood up for you at the meeting. 'Miroku's not that bad.' Ha! You've got to be the biggest lecher I've ever met!" She then picked up her pace and stormed ahead, leaving a defeated Miroku in the dust.

"I'm SORRY!" he called to Sango's retreating back and was only met with more silence. He jogged up to catch up with her clutching his hot ear. "Don't I get let off some for knowing where Tien and Bank were?" Miroku asked desperate.

"No!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay," Rin steadied her balance on the board. The aisle they were in was a very back of the toy section completely clear of all other customers. "On the count of three push me."

Sesshoumaru shook his head at Rin. "Okay."

"Alright. One…Two…Three!" Sesshoumaru pushed Rin and as soon as he did two figures appeared in the aisle.

"Found them!" Miroku shouted running towards Sesshoumaru to tag him and make him prisoner. Sesshoumaru barely dodged Miroku's outstretched hand and then took off, demon speed, after Rin who was skating away from Sango, her hand pressed down firmly on her wig.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Sango yelled after Sesshoumaru flew past her so he was now running alongside Rin.

"So I've realized," Rin laughed as she pushed off the ground and coasted around the corner, making a right turn so they were no longer in an isolated aisle. No, now they were in an aisle full of shoppers pushing carts and screaming and cursing as Rin whipped by them, barely missing their toes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Miroku- _"Just wondering: Did anybody else see how unfair this game is? Rin has a skateboard, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga all have demon speed, sense of smell, and super hearing. The only fair couple there is would be Tien and Bank. Let's protest!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango was running full speed to try to catch up with her victims when an empty cart caught her attention. "Miroku!" she called to his slow-moving figure. "We could use this cart to catch them. I'll get in and you push."

Miroku only nodded. He really didn't want to be the one pushing, but he was on pins and needles with Sango so he just shut up and did what he was told. He was fighting for her forgiveness not to be punched in the face or yelled at again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out of the food aisle, past a giant basket of rubber balls that was attached to the end of the aisle, when a brunette came flying past them laughing like a maniac, a red head close by.

"Weren't Rin and Sesshoumaru the red-brown couple?" Kagome asked looking at where the two were running off to.

"I think s—"

"Excuse us! Sorry! I apologi—Stop Miroku!" Sango demanded cutting off her apologies to the angry customers they were throwing off course, once she saw Kagome and Inuyasha at the end of an aisle staring after Rin and Sesshoumaru in wonder. Miroku suddenly stopped, breathing hard, sending Sango forward in the cart. She quickly hopped out the cart and smirked at the black-red couple. "Gotcha'."

"I don't think so." Inuyasha reached up in the basket he was standing next to and pulled out a SpongeBob rubber ball. "Balls away!" he let out his battle cry before he pelted Sango with the ball he held before grabbing three more—Dora, pink, and Kim Possible—and threw them at Miroku. Kagome was already taking off down the aisle after Rin and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran to catch up to her, swooping her in his arms before he took off full speed.

Miroku's shoulders slumped low. "This is so unfair."

"Come one Miroku!" Sango shouted taking off after them on foot, not bothering to hop back in the cart.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"There about six teens and they are out of control!" a shrill old lady yelled outraged at the Customer Service rep. "I come here to get in my weekly shopping and I'm almost thrown to the ground by some girl skating like a maniac on a skateboard! Now surly that has got to be breaking a lot of rules here. She was playing with merchandise and assaulting an elder, you have to do something! Then there was another two racing by on a cart and then another, throwing balls everywhere. They're going to kill us all!"

Jason looked at the old lady not really moved by her complaint. He absolutely hated his job at Wal-Mart. Listening to people whine and bitch about everything was not what he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. Yeah, so a bunch of teens destroying Wal-Mart was a pretty big deal compared to the usual complaints he was forced to listen to, but to tell the truth he just didn't give a damn. Kid will be kids, so what's the point of ruining their fun? Right, he had bills to pay. Why couldn't things just be free nowadays?

"I'm sorry mam, I'll be sure we get it taken care of."

The old lady looked down at the young man not buying it. He looked like he could care less and he would rather be asleep than do his job. "You better get this settled or I'll be sure to have you fired." She glared at the roll of the man's eyes before turning her back and huffing. "Young people these days just don't have any respect for their elder or anybody else for that matter."

Jason shook his head at the grumpy old hag that had just threatened his job. It's not like it's the first time this has happened. Jason sighed as he searched around his sloppy desk area for his walkie talkie. He still had yet to understand the need to have Wal-Mart security. Those people were more pathetic than the Mall Cops. Really, what is going to happen here besides a kid stealing a piece of candy from and open bag and rare days like today when teens decided to get rowdy. It was dumb jobs like Wal-Mart cops that made Jason have some appreciation for his own job.

Finally locating the black walkie talkie he contacted the only man with a dumber job than his.

"George, we have a complaint on some rowdy teenagers"

There was a sound like a grunt before George spoke up. _"Can I get a description?" _A gruff voice yawned and Jason felt a pang of jealousy when he registered that the fat man had been on his ass sleeping all day.

"I didn't get a description."

"_Then how the hell am I supposed to get them, Jason?"_

Jason rolled his eyes at George's complaining. Didn't he get enough of the whining from the old lady? "Teenagers reeking havoc around the store. Is it really that hard?"

"_Whatever, man. 10-4."_

Jason then tossed the walkie talkie aside just in time to see what looked like a middle aged lady storming towards him, not a very happy look on her face. Jason sighed, all energy leaving his body as he prepared to listen to another lady bitch about how screwed up her product was.

God, he hated his job.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ayame was ducking in and out of customers with Kouga just a few steps ahead of her, breathing hard with sweat beginning to form above her brow. She ignored the angry shouts of the customers as she barely missed their carts, her mind mostly concentrated on getting away and keeping the blonde wig that she wore, on her head.

It had happened so fast. One second she was running away from Sango who had already caught Kagome and the next her friends had been snagged by some wanna be cop and another was after her and Kouga. It was like in a movie where the little girl is having fun running from her friends when she runs into a dark alley and the only other person there is some creepy tall stranger. That's when all the fun goes to the dogs.

Ayame already knew it was just some security guard and it wasn't like she was going to jail or anything, but what Midoriko would do to them once they all got caught seemed just as bad.

She made a quick right turn after Kouga only to run into his back when he suddenly came to a stop. She lifted herself up on her toes to peek over her boyfriend's shoulder only to see that a security man, nice fat and juicy, was already coming towards them. She whipped her head around ready to make a dash for her getaway, when she saw another guard.

Trapped.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Bankoutsu let out another frustrated sigh as he sunk down lower in his chair in the security area in the back of the store. He had been so close. Tien was his for the taking when Miroku and his newly captured prisoners, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru showed up and ruined it all. Then it just so happened the store actually had security—as crazy and stupid as that is—and the next thing he knew he, his wife, and his friends were being taken away to some secluded room only to join the rest of his friends.

He rubbed his temples trying to stay relaxed. Were they ever going to stay out of trouble?

"This wig is starting to itch." Rin mumbled from her spot on the floor beside Sesshoumaru and the guard that was supposed to be watching him but had diverted his attention to a magazine and a box of doughnuts, finally looked up at Rin in question.

"Wigs?"

Damn.

One by one he went down the aisle yanking off Rin's long brown hair to Kagome's shoulder length red wig with bangs. Finally he came to stand in front of Bank and he glared up at the cop. "I'm not wearing a wig."

"Yeah, and I'm Britney Spears," he rolled his eyes and placed his meaty hands on Bank's head and gave it a hard yank causing him to yelp in response. "Must have it glued on there pretty tight." Before Bank could make another protest his hair was pulled at again making his eyes water and another yelp to slip pass his lips. The "cop" gave it another hard pull and Bank screamed and he came up with a couple of strands of jet black hair.

"I told you this was REAL!" Bank shouted outraged. "Isn't there something against cruel and unusual punishment!?"

The "cop" shrugged as if he could care less. "Hair that long, I thought it was fake."

Bank stared at the man as if he was the dumbest person he had ever met. Did he not see Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru when he pulled off their wigs?

The guard moved over to Tien and Bank defensively put his arm in front of her. "It's not a wig."

The guard took a step back and his breath caught in his throat when he finally realized who they were. He reached over his desk to pick up the magazine he was once reading and flipped open to a page, comparing his prisoners to the picture, before staring at all of them in disbelief. "Y-y-you're Kick Ass."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Kagome- _"I personally thought the whole thing was completely unfair. Why should I have to be the one to make the call? I was just in deep shit this morning and she probably already found the door being ripped off the hinges. Why couldn't Tien do it? She never got in trouble!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as l—_

Midoriko cut into My Chemical Romance's Teenagers and quickly snapped open her phone. Once hearing the song she knew it would serve as a perfect ringtone for any of the ten teens she had been forced to travel with, who's goal was to send her to an early grave.

"Midoriko…"

Midoriko instantly recognized Kagome's uneasy voice and snapped into her pissed off mode. "Where the hell are you!? More importantly, why do you find the need to DESTROY EVERYTHING!?"

"Umm…sorry about that but we have bigger problems."

Midoriko tried to take a calming breath before grinding out through her teeth, "What the _hell _could be worse than a missing hotel door?"

"Uhh…we kind of need you to come get us." Midoriko waited for Kagome to continue and tell her wear she would have to pick up her soon to be murder victims. "From the security department at Wal-Mart."

"WHAT?!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Well that took me about…forever. Once again I must apologize for my brain deadness on the on this story. I think I came up with about four different ideas of what to do with this before finally settling on this one. I got the idea when I was writhing Welcome To My Life where they're hiding at soon to be and I just thought of a million things I could do with that and just put that into this story and I finally updated. It was going to be even longer but I just couldn't take it so I cut out some insignificant parts. I highly doubt there is a Security System at Wal-Mart and if there is well I'll be damned. Once again I'm REALLY sorry, but please don't forget to REVIEW!!**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I HAVE NEW STORY IDEAS ON MY PROFILE! READ AND VOTE ON WHICH ONE YOU WANT ME TO WRITE NEXT!!! I'm only keeping the poll up for one more week and then I'm shutting it down and going to start on the new story. I am putting myself into having a lot chapters ready before putting it up for people to read that way I won't run into problems like taking forever to update so I need to get started as soon as possible.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	6. Backstage

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Songs_**

**_Songs: Bad Reputation...Joan Jett/ Avril Lavigne (For the way I want the band to sound I'd suggest Avril Lavigne,it's th one I used for the song, but who doesn't love the original)--------and Very end of Hum Hallelujah by Fall out boy_**

**_Alrighty then it's been just a little less than a month...has it really been that long? My how the time flows by. Anyways I had about three different ideas for this chapter before i decided I was moving a bit too slow for this than for my taste and decided to skip ahead to another concert experience and then it took me forever to find the best opening song because I'm running out of songs that fit my taste for the way I imagined the band to sound. Really I'm high strung on All Time Low and Fall Out Boy but there aren't many songs fit for Kick Ass. But I found the song, wrote the chapter and am now updating so please ENJOY!!!!!!!! _**

**_One Year of Hell!_**

**Chapter 6: Backstage **

The crowd was gathered and chattering loudly with excitement for the performance they were about to witness when they were silenced when they could no longer see their neighbor's faces in the sudden darkness of the stadium. A wave of anticipation rode throughout the quiet crowd as they waited on the tips of there toes for the next thing to happen.

It was about to start.

The stage was lit with a very dim blue and the attention was given to the audience's only source of light. Then 'KICK' lit up on the back of the stage in bright white lights before disappearing and a few seconds 'ASS' lit up before disappearing and 'KICK' once again appeared. The transition between the two words got faster and faster before they both stopped and the audience was once again engulfed in darkness. A second later laser beams went off abover their heads, criss-crossing each other and smoke began to rise from the stage.

Then they saw it.

Lowering from a platform above was the band they had all paid so much money to see. The laser beams stopped and the back of the stage beamed a bright 'KICK ASS' just as the band started up with full force, the banging of the drums instantly hyping the crowd. And with the musice starting the posters of adoration, recording devices, and rock signs went up and the crowd went wild.

There was a noticable difference though about the person standing in front of the mike stand on the lowering platform though. Such as the girl seemed to be a lot shorter than Kagome and her hair too short to pass as the lead singer's. Sparks flew up from the stage giving the audience a ton of light to see that their assumptions were right. It wasn't Kagome getting ready to sing.

It was the drummer.

And Kagome was where Sango would usually stand, her own guitar strapped around her and Sango had taken Ayame's positioning on the left and was strumming her bass. In the back Ayame's red hair was flying as she pounded against the drums and all four of the band members smiled as the uproar only grew when the crowd found their favorite band had played swithcheroo.

"SURPRISE!" Rin yelled into the mike just a second before she opened her mouth to sing. The band stopped playing for Rin to sing the first line.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

The band immediately started up again and the crowd, recognizing the classic, began singing along with their favorite drummer.

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

Rin began clapping a steady beat above her head, encouraging the crowd to join in and they did.

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

Oh no not me

Rin removed the mike from it's stand and moved to the very edge fo the still lowering platform--Sesshoumaru was going to have a heart attack--and pointing to the crowd, signaling for them to sing the next line for her.

"'AN I DON'T GIVE A DAMN 'BOUT MY REPUTATION!" They shouted back as loud as possible and Rin smiled before begining to sing the rest of the verse herself.

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

Rin shook her head wildly, stomping her knee-high converse to the beat of Ayame's drums during the break between singing.  
_  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An'--_

She pointed to the crowd again.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN 'BOUT MY BAD REPUTATION!"

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

Rin began marching around the stage in a rythmic pattern to the drums--weather out of habbit or on pupose--holding the mike in one hand as she clapped them together everytime she didn't have to sing, the wire attatched dancing along to the music. She brung the mike down to her lips once again and began to sing along with the crowd.

_I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change_

She jumped in the air her feet landing firmly and pumping a fist in the air.

_An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

Rin shook her head like crazy as only the music played, the blue streaks in her hair practically invisible at the quick movement of her head. The platform slowly lowering until it finally connected with the stage just as Rin was about to sing again, and she hopped off the platform to the actual stage, walking forward to meet the outstretched hands of her fans.

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation_

Rin bounced on the ball of her feet thrashing her head back in forth in perfect time with the music.

_The world's in trouble  
There's no communication_

She bobbed her head while holding her hands up, clapping in time with the music.

_An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care--_

She pointed her tiny finger out to the vast crowd.

"'BOUT A BAD REPUTATION!"

_"Anyway,"_ she finished off for the crowd._ "Oh no, not me! Oh no, not me!"_ Rin sang out her body, crouching as she belted out the 'me' holding it long, with a slightly horse voice. She then popped up again sturtting around the stage as she sang the last verse of the song.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not_

Kagome stepped close to the mike presented in front of her singing as in echo for Rin as she worked the stage, hyping the crowd with pumped fist, clapping, and high jumps in the air.

_Not me, not me_

Rin held the ending note for as long as she could, before running out of breath and as soon as Ayame hit the last beat on the drum, announcing the end of the song, white sparks shot high into the air all around the border of the stage and the 'KICK ASS' sign that had disappeared when Rin began to sing reappeared shining bright on the backs of the band.

The crowd went crazy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confessions Cam:

Rin- _"Now that...that is how you start a concert."_

Ayame- _"My idea for playing switheroo was the best thing ever! And did you see the fans...that roaring applause! AMAZING! Oh, and who could forget the explosions. Those were some Kick Ass explosions."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"...inspired by the fact that we're constantly getting punished for having fun--the Wal-Mart incident up in Ohio--and the fact is we just. Don't. Care." Kagome and the rest of the was back to her normal spot speaking to the crowd. "The whole switch game was Ayame's idea that she got from..."

Inuyasha stopped listening to the group as he sat back down on the couch beside Miroku who was working on interveiw questions to ask so he could meet his deadline for the article he was supposed to be sending back to Japan. As proud as he was of his girlfriend--correction--_FIANCE, _he could only stay interested for so long. I mean they're practicing all the time. On the road, during dinner, while they're shopping, when they were cleaning off the bus--Midoriko's punishment for the Wal-Mart scene--and when they busted into the bus where Inuyasha and Kagome were forced to sleep after their door went missing. If he didn't love Kagome so much he honestly would be in a movie theater waiting for the time to pass.

"Dude! They just brough Krispy Kremes for the crew!" Kouga announced over the pounding of Rin's drums as he slid into the changing room where Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting.

But if he was at the movies he would have missed out on the chance to get free doughnuts.

Miroku and Inuyasha instantly shot up from the couch and raced with Kouga to where there was about a dozen boxes of doughnuts being layed out on the table. Bank already had three doughnuts balanced on a napkin and was reaching for another one when Tien swatted his hand away and gave him a hard look for being greedy. Sesshoumaru was also already there working on his second doughnut. he had been in the wings for the entire opening act, afraid rin would trip off the lowering platform and he'd have to run and catch her.

"We gotta hurry before the real crew get's here," Kouga mumbled stacking up on doughnuts while he looked around nervously.

"I call a Homer Simpson doughnut!" Miroku cried out, heading for the box that held the choclate frosted with sprinkles doughnuts. A.K.A the Homer Simpson doughnuts.

Though they were all romantically linked to the band--except Tien of course--Midoriko was strict on it when she said that food that was sent backstage for the crew was for the _crew. _It was supposed to be a way to thank them for their help along with their paychecks, but when a man's hungry. A man's hungry.

Inuyasha grabbed a napkin and began stacking up doughnuts. He had a glazed, chocolate, and a Homer doughnut, and was reaching for an old fashioned doughnut when a voice stopped him.

"And just what in the seven hells do you five think you're doing?"

He shuddered and froze up like the rest of his friends before slowly turning to face the fuming Manager that was pointing narrowed eyes for the non-crew members chomping down on doughnuts.

"Eating?" Miroku offered as an answer through his mouthfull of food.

"I swear to Kami if I ever find you five eating the crew's food again, I will have you all thrown out of here by security and you'll be spending the night in the tour bus and I'm sure Inuyasha can tell you it's not very fun."

"I told them not to eat it," Tien put in shaking her head, ashamed at the group of friends she was stuck dealing with backstage. "Hardheaded bastards."

"Aw, you don't mean that," Bankoutsu cooed nuzzling her cheek against Tien's and she pushed him away.

"Yes, I do."

"Just get out of here so the _real _crew can eat," Midoriko mumbled pointing them away from the table. "Wait!" they all stopped and looked over their shoulders. "Put the food back."

Kouga and Miroku shoved their doughnuts into their mouths and Bank shoved his into his pockets just like Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked down at the doughnuts in his hand and his stomach grumbled, ordering him not to put them back. He fake coughed all over them before turning back to Midoriko with an apologetic look. "It seems I caught something on the ride down here from Ohio."

Midoriko glared at the boys in front of her. "Just get the hell out of here," she demanded.

Noting the anger in her tone they were all gone in a matter of seconds.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The four girls ran down the steps of the stage at full speed, needing to reach the dressing room in time for their quick change before they went back on stage to perform another set of songs. About five feet away fromt the room and Kagome was already tugging her shirt over her head, dropping it on the ground before getting to work on her tank top as she kicked the door open with her foot only to hear a yelp of pain. She abruptly stopped pulling her shirt up when she saw Inuyasha, Bank, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga in front of her meaning she had hit Miroku with the door.

"Come on Kagome we have to be back in--" Rin, who was already completely shirtless was cut off when she saw the dropped jaws of her guy friends and boyfriend and instantly cowered out of veiw of the door. "What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted once she was out of veiw.

"We were hiding from Midoriko after--"

"Just get out!" Kagome demanded, cutting off Kouga's excuse. "Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!"

The flames in Kagome's eyes seemed to be as bad, if not worse than Midoriko's after the group had gone back after stealing doughnuts to grab a couple of sodas and that was saying a lot. The group--minus Tien who was supposed to help them change--didn't hesitate to push through the door, making sure to keep their eyes averted from Rin as they passed. Miroku however stopped short to speak to Sango.

"Since you guys are running late I'd be happy to--" He was cut off when the hard soled boot Sango was once wearing connected with his face.

"You pervert, LEAVE!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha, Bank, and Miroku were back in the dressing room now that the girls had left going over Miroku's interveiw questions.

"How's life on the road?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Bank who were both sitting on the floor in the middle of a game of Go Fish. Kouga and Sesshoumaru had left them to go stand in the wings to watch the girls perform.

"Cramped," Inuyasha said plucking a card from the deck. "And long and without enough food," he continued listing and Bank nodded in agreement.

"What issues have you encountered?"

"Angry managers, and Wal-Mart security," Bank answered. "You got any two's?"

"Go fish."

"Where do you see you--"

"Alright stop while you're ahead," Bank cut Miroku off turning to face him, giving him a hard look as he dropped his hand of cards. "You need to think of more interesting questions." He continued, oblivious to the half dog demon trying to sneak a peek at his cards. "Like...what their favorite fight move is."

"Oh, I know mine!" Inuyasha announced abandoning his cheating methods and hopped up motioning Miroku to stand up. "It's called the Mickey Mouse." A slow grin began to form on Bank's lips as he recalled the move. He was the one who taught it to Inuyasha after all.

"I think I've--AHHHHH!" Miroku's sentence was cut short when Inuyasha slammed his palms against his ears and his sentence changed into a painful scream that was drowned out by the music that was going playing on stage. "What the _hell _was that!?"

"The mickey mouse," Inuyasha easily answered while Bank cracked up beside him. "Your ears should feel like their on fire and throbbing making them feel bigger. Get it?"

"I get I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

"Ha! Like you can."

A second later Miroku lunged forward and Inuyasha easily dodged before swinging the door back and running out of the room. Laughing as he went knowing Miroku could never catch up with him.

Miroku exited the door a second later ready to run full speed to catch the half demon when something caught his eye.

It was a caddy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too_

"Good night, Richmond!" Kagome called out to the crowd, bowing low with the rest of the band before waving to the crowd and running off stage only to be engulfed in a tight embrace by her fiance and she instantly relaxed in his arms.

"Okay, now that we're done here I think it'll be a great time to leave." He said already tugging her towards the exit, looking behind him nervously.

"We have fans to greet," Kagome said trying to pull away from Inuyasha's strong grip. She looked at him closer and realized he looked out of breath and slightly paranoid. "What did you do?"

"I was just having a little fun," he answered defensively. "Now come on, we should really get going."

"Did you piss of Midoriko again?" Kagome finally broke free of Inuyasha's grip and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dammit, Inuyasha! You know she's been really angry lately with us and you just have to go and push her buttons. I swear if I have to sleep in that stupid bus again I--"

"I didn't piss off Midoriko," Inuyasha told Kagome. "I was just playing around with Miroku--"

"Miroku?" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and laughed lightly. "What could Miroku do?"

"A lot apparently with a caddy," Inuyasha mumbled mostly to himself, but Kagome heard and her eyes grew to enormous sizes.

"WHAT!?"

"I was just playing a joke, and he just thought it would be fun to chase me around in that stupid thing."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome groaned slapping her forehead with her hand. "I swear to god when we get to the hotel I am going to k--"

"Look out!"

There was a cry from one of the crew members as he dove to the side to avoid getting hit by the vehicle with a crazed teen behind the wheel, ready to get Inuyasha. Miroku laughed as he watched the look of horror cross Inuyasha's face as he threw Kagome behind him and got ready for the attack ready to come, but Miroku slammed his foot down on the brakes so he stopped about an inch away from Inuyasha.

"That is my favorite fight move," Miroku said when he finally stopped laughing. "Scare-the-shit-out-of-someone. Get it?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I cannot wait to collapse on that nice, soft, bed," Rin sighed as she dropped to a seat on the tour bus, her eyes already drooping with exhaustion as Sesshoumaru came up and sat beside her, and she leaned on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean," Ayame agreed as she cuddled into Kouga's side ready to let sleep claim her. "I thought those fans would never leave," she mumbled already half asleep.

"Aw, you guys can't hang," Inuyasha declared as he wrapped his arm around an exhausted Kagome.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Kagome ordered wanting to sleep in peace. "You weren't putting on a show for everybody else."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "You guys just stayed backstage and had fun."

Was getting yelled at by an angry manager, thrown out a dressing room by angry girls, and getting chased by a caddy driven by one of best friends, what people were calling fun these days?

Yeah, Inuyasha had fun as usual.

Maybe going to the concerts wasn't so bad after all.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Eh, this isn't my favorite chapter because after the doughnuts I got kinda lazy and didn't go as big as I wanted. Sorry if you're disappointed but I understand. I hope you were really able to visulize the opening performance though b/c that was a big goal of mine for this chapter. I think I'm gonna bring the drama next chapter with a slip from one of the band members or Kagome having to choose her maid of honor. Either way just please be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_For those of you who care...I DECIDED TO WRITE NORMAL AND IT'S BEEN POSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	7. Bribe Maids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Songs**

**Now unlike the last chapter I really liked this one. I was going to do something with this when they were on the road originally, but this was absolute perfect timing. Not to mentioned the way I have this one planning to end makes me laugh and it's a perfect way to lead into the next chapter which I think I will also enjoy writing. I realized I really liked writing this story because there is no major drama and I can just be happy with it. And it makes me laugh and I love laughing.**

**_One Year Of Hell!_**

**Chapter 7: Bribe Maids**

Ayame opened up the box that she had set down on the counter and smiled. The white frosting was perfect with the flower designs and decorated with circular rainbow sprinkles. And then the writing on the cake in blue was absolutely perfect.

_'Congratulations Kagome! From your bestest friend!'_

Perfect.

"Ooh cake!" Kouga cheered, his blue eyes bright as he reached down to wipe off some icing only to have his hand slapped away by his red-headed girlfriend. "Hey!"

"I's not for you," Ayame scolded putting the top back on top of the box, covering up her nicely bought cake. "It's for Kagome."

Kouga's brows furrowed together in confusion. "Kagome? What did she do?"

"She deserves a congratualations."

Kouga scratched the back of his head, trying to think. Did he miss something over the past three weeks that they were in Virginia where Kagome did something worthy of such a delicious looking cake? He didn't remember her running into a burning building to save trapped children. It wasn't her birthday, band anniversary, and he couldn't really remember any other celabratory event that demanded a cake to be present. She wasn't pregnant...was she? He looked at Ayame and shook his head. Ayame would be bouncing off the walls if that was the case. Finally giving up he decided just to ask.

"Why does she need to be congratulated?"

"She's engaged!"

Kouga stared at his girlfriend with a blank expression. "That happened _months _ago."

"So enough time has passed for me to begin helping her out," Ayame simply stated carefully lifting the box off the counter.

"Help her out with what?"

A mischeveious grin played across Ayame's lips before she gave Kouga a neutral face. "Get a head start of choosing the Maid of Honor of course. Who better to help than her bestest friend?"

Kouga groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead slowly dragging it down his face. "Please don't bribe her," Kouga pleaded. Once Ayame started all the others would join and it would be hell around here. Not to mention Kagome might get annoyed or stressed and to be quite honest, he didn't want to deal with the anger she would result to.

"I'm not going to bribe her. I'm simply wishing her a belated congratualations," Ayame said, trying her best innocent smile. "Now can you please get me one of the room keys so I don't have to wait for you to wake up to get into the room when I get back?" she asked him and he went to retrieve the room key out of their bedrooom.

"Really Ayame, d--" his entence was cut off when Ayame stood on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips before smiling one of those smiles that made him melt.

"It'll be okay," she reassured him before turning to leave the room.

"You could have at least baked the cake yourself," he spoke to Ayame's back as she opened the door.

"I'm trying to bribe her not kill her!" Ayame called over her shoulder then she processed she had just said and frowned. "Shit."

"Thank you for the honesty!" Kouga called out with a smirk on his lips just seconds before the door slammed shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha was laid back on the couch with Kagome straddling his hips, their lips pressed together in a passionate and heated kiss. Kagome's hands were tangled in Inuyasha's long silvery lockes and her mind focused only on the taste of his lips. Inuyasha slowly moved his hands from Kagome's hips to the hem of her shirt, slowly moving it up, giving Kagome the chance to stop him though she didn't. He was apout to pull Kagome's shirt off completely when a knock interupted him.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The couple both sighed, their once very heated bodies deflated and the moment was lost. Kagome pulled her shirt back down and Inuyasha sat up burrying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Is it just me or are we always interupted?" he mumbled into the girl's neck.

"We're always interupted," Kagome sighed and pushed herself off the couch so she could answer the door. She stopped only to finger comb her disheveled hair and straighten her clothes. Then she opened the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" A red head cheered as she pushed past Kagome and into the room. Inuyasha glared at the interference and Kagome just stared after her friend confused.

"What?"

"Congratulations on finally getting started on planning the wedding," Ayame explained as she set the cake down on the counter as she set the box down on the counter.

Kagome had been speaking to Tien about locations and a few dresses she saw that she like, but she wouldn't say she was _planning _the wedding yet. hell, she still had to pick a date so she didn't see why Ayame was here. With a box no less.

"What's in the box?" kaogme asked and Ayame shot her a big grin before making a grand display of removing the top off the box.

"CAKE!"

At the sound of Ayame announcing a sweet treat, Inuyasha immediately hopped off the couch and bounded over to the two girls, deciding he could forgive Ayame considering she brought such a delectible peace offering with her. Kagome on the other hand just stared dumbfounded at the saying written on the cake. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this wasn't a congratulatory cake.

"So I'd thought I'd just come by wishing you good luck and, you know...help you out on decorations, flowers, bride's maid dresses...Maid of Honor," she playfully hit Kagome and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

It clicked in Kagome's brain.

"Oh no you don't," Kaogme protested putting the top back onto the cake. "I can't accept this cake knowing this was a bribe."

"What!?" Inuyasha complained looking at Kagome as if she were crazy. You don't turn away _free _food even if it was just a bribe. When life hands you lemons, you _make lemonade._ The cake was his lemons and his happy full tummy was going to be his lemonade.

"Yeah Kagome, Inuyasha's right," Ayame agreed and Inuyasha nodded his head. "Who said anything about a bribe? Pssh, I'm just giving you a little work food not asking for the Maid of Honor title, sheesh." Ayame scoffed and rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe Kagome was thinking such a thing. She placed a knowing hand on Kagome's shoulder and looked her right in the eye. "I was just trying to be a good friend." Kagome crossed her arms and gave her a hard look. "You knew this was coming sooner or later."

"Yeah, but a girl can dream right?" Kagome threw her hands up in the air and walked back to the couch. "I am not taking bribery so you can just take that cake back!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whined wanting to eat the cake so badly. "Maybe you sh--"

"Stop being greedy, Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded and Inuyasha sulked, pressing his ears against his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry for trying to bribe you, but really keep the cake." Ayame insisted. "I can't get a refund because, hello, it has your name on it."

Kagome seemed to be considering it--much to Inuyasha's relief. She looked over at the counter and Ayame and Inuyasha gave her puppy dog looks, and she sighed, finally caved rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay."

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kouga sighed, not really feeling like getting up to answer the door, but the knocking continued and he let out a frustrated sigh before leaving his comfy spot on the couch watching the game on the t.v to answer the door. When he opened the door he was met with the faces of Tien, Rin, and Sango.

"We were going to go shopping," Tien explained to the confused wolf demon.

"Where's Ayame?" Sango asked looking over his shoulder for a glimpse of the red-head.

"She went to go bribe Kagome into letting her be a the Maid of Honor with a cake..." Kouga stopped talking when he realized two of the girls that once stood before him had disappeared and now it was only Tien who stood before him with a faint smile on her face shaking her head knowingly.

"They're going to go absolutely crazy about this now."

Kouga groaned going back to the the couch. "I knew this was going to happen."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin and Sango raced down the hall to the room three doors down and slammed into it, and it burst right open considering the fact Kagome had not properly closed it earlier, and the two both fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cried jumping out of his seat at the sudden outburst.

"Kagome!" Sango and Rin yelled at the same time as they scrambled up to their feet and over to the soon-to-be-bride.

"You wanna go shopping?"

"--to the spa?" Rin finished just seconds after Sango.

"What are y--"

"You need me to do anything for you," Rin continued, cutting Kagome off. "Get your dinner, get Midoriko off your case, be your Maid of Honor?"

"I'm not taking br--"

"Hey! You can't just try to bribe Kagome," Ayame intervened crossing her arms to glare at her friends.

"What do you think bringing a cake over here is?" Rin asked mimicking Ayame's stance.

"Umm...working food for when she's planning with Tien next time," Ayame lied.

"Really." Sango walked over to the cake that was resting on the counter and had been cut into by Inuyasha but he saying still very clear. "From your _bestest_ friend," Sango read and then truned to Ayame. "What is _that _about?"

"Okay so I tried bribing her with a cake!" Ayame throwing her hands into the air before pointing an accusing finger at Sango. "Don't get mad because I beat you to it!"

"You were bribing her!"

"What were you doing? 'Oh let's go to the spa!' Yeah, I'm not stupid!"

"Don't fool yourself."

Kagome watched as her three best friends stood in the middle of her hotel room arguing extremely loud about bribing her to become her Maid of Honor. This right here was the reason she was putting off deciding it and even considering her mother just to keep conflict, such as three arguing band members, from happening. But Ayame had to get a head start on her campaign and now she was forced to deal with this.

"Psh, you don't know anything about Kagome."

"Oh yeah what's her favorite color?"

"Red."

"No! She doesn't have one. Ha!"

"That was a trick question!"

Kagome's eye began to twitch. This was getting ridicuolous. It was time for her to intervene.

"You can suck it when I--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome shouted and the room was suddenly very quiet and Inuyasha slowly slipped out of the room, sensing a confrontation coming on. "Now that I have your attention," Kagome spoke, her voice surprisingly calm. "I haven't decided my Maid of Honor and I don't plan on doing so for a while and I won't be taking _any _bribes."

"You took Ayame's," Rin mumbled crossing her arms.

"That's because Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about the damn thing and she had already paid for it," Kagome quickly answered before waving the thought off. "The point is...you three will not be competeting for this title, got it?"

The three let out a collective sigh.

"Yes Ma'am."

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Score:**

Ayame-1  
Rin-0  
Sango-0

-0-0-0-0-0-

"That looks great on you Kagome," Sango gushed as Kagome stepped out of the dressing room in a black dress that was off the shoulder and hugged her figure until it stopped just above her knees. The girls were shopping for clothes to wear for the interveiw on Melissa Live they were going to tomorrow and had closed down the shop to look for something that was just them.

"You've said that about the first five outfits," Kagome said grimacing at herself in the mirror. It was too highclass for her. "I said no bribing."

"I was just giving you a compliment," Sango argued. She had already decided on wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice dressy purple top and heeled suede black boots that went up her calves and decided she'd work on her campaign just a bit.

"Well you're not helping if you're just being nice." Kagome turned to give her friend a serious look. "Really, I need to find something that's me, but still good for an interveiw so just don't be nice."

"Hey Kagome!" Rin called out as she came skidding up to the dressing rooms. "I think I got you just the outfit for the interveiw tomorrow." She held out the clothes to Kagome and Kagome took them hurrying into the room she just left to change out of the unfit dress. Rin looked over at Sango and smirked.

"You're going down." she said and Sango just glared back at her.

A minute or so later Kagome reappeared in a pair of cuffed black jean shorts, a red t-shirt with a panda on it and a mini pinstriped balck blazer. On her feet she wore red and black socks that reached just below her knees and a pair of boots just like Sango's. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at what she saw looking back at her. She turned to Rin and engulfed in a hug.

"This is perfect!" she cheered before slipping back into the dressing room and Rin shot Sango another superior look before sauntering off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Score:**

Ayame-1  
Rin-1  
Sango-0

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I know we're going to get married back at home as soon as this tour over and I was thinking of an outdoor wedding at the shrine." Tien nodded her head as Kagome described her ideal wedding. Since her friends decided to bring up the wedding Kagome decided it was time to actually get some _real _planning done. "And the only other thing I'm posotive about is that I want tough security because if one damn paparazzi member gets a picture I will personally rearrange their organs and--"

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the d--_

Kagome's threat to the paparazzi was cut short when her ringtone of Evanesence's Bring Me To Life started to fill the hotel room and she quickly shot up to search for it, flipping it open without checking caller id.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kagome!" _Sango's voice came in cheery through the reciever. _"I'm at this shoe store and you know the shoes you saw for like...I can't remember the price but they were really overpriced?"_

"I've seen a lot fo shoes Sango."

_"The one's you saw in the window on our way to the dress rehearsal."_

Kagome's eyes brightened and she sat up fully, her attention being grabbed. "Yes, I remember those shoes."

_"Well I see them here and their half the price. If you want I could get them for y--"_

"Yes, yes, yes! Get them Sango, get them." Kagome smiled wide and bounced in her seat with twinkling eyes. "Oh, I owe you Sango! Thank you so much!" She snapped her phone shut and smiled at Tien who was giving her a questionable look. "You know those shoes I saw in the window on the dress rehearsal? Sango saw them half off and she's going to get them for me. Isn't that great?" Tien laughed lightly shaking her head. "What?"

"This is a bribe Kagome. Just like Rin finding you that perfect outfit for the show tomorrow. They're all really keeping score and taunting each other just to get them thinking you'll pick them as the maid of honor. It's a classic campaign technique for this competition."

Kagome thought this over. "Dammit! I can't believe I fell for that." Kagome burried her head in her arms that were resting on the table and Tien patted her back sympathetically.

"It's just part of the wedding planning."

Kagome looked up at Tien. "What did you do about the Maid of Honor?"

"I used my sister." Tien answered simply and Kagome let out a grunt of frustration and shot from her seat angrily pacing around the room.

"That is so unfair! You always use your sister or your fiance's sister or if you're on your second wedding your daugheter or his daughter. That is just an unfair way to avoid conflict, but I don't have a sister and neither does Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is going to be his Best Man so he doesn't have to worry about any of this. It sucks!" Kagome stopped her rant when a brilliant idea went off in her head. "You could be my Maid of Honor!"

Tien looked around the room before looking back at Kagome and pointing to herself. "Me?"

"Yeah! You're the only one not going completely crazy about all of this and you're cool and y--"

"I'm flattered, Kagome, really, but I can't be you Maid of Honor."

"Why not?" Kagome looked at her in disbelief. Why couldn't she just end her inner turmoil.

"Because this is just an out so you don't have to deal with your friends. I haven't known you for a year, but you've known Rin, Sango, and Ayame forever. It would be wrong to choose me over them."

"Tien..." Kagome whined. "Why do you have to be so damn smart and mature?"

Tien laughed before closing up the notebook she was writing wedding idea's in and gathered some of the bridal magazines. "I think you have bigger poblems than planning location and security." She stood from the table and gave Kagome a sympathetic smile. "Just relax a bit, kay? Do something...romantic with Inuyasha and worry about it later."

Kagome followed her friend to the door. A romantic evening with Inuyasha didn't sound so bad considering the two were always getting interupted as it was weather it was their friends or paparazzi. Yeah, the idea was sounding better and better. "Thanks Tien."

"No problem."

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Score:**

Ayame-1  
Rin-1  
Sango-1

-0-0-0-0-0-

The door to Kaogme's room burst opened revealing four out of breath teenage girls.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"You called a code red?"

"How bad is it?"

Kagome motioned her friends over to the sink where she was still staring down the drain in horror, her face still pale with shock. "I was cooking dinner and--"

"Oh gods. What caught fire?" Sango interupted looking around the room for a burnt piece of furniture. Her friend was really going to die at Midoriko's hands if she brought anymore damage to a public facility.

Kagome glared at her friend. "I didn't start a fire. I was cooking dinner for me and Inuyasha and then I was cleaning some of the dishes and when I finished I pulled off the rubber gloves and my ring came off with it and then it fell down the drain!"

"Your mood ring?"

"No! My _engagement _ring!"

All four girls gasped in shock and then gathered around the sink to look down the drain. Sure enough there was no sign of the ring anywhere and a deadly silence fell over the group.

"At least you don't have to keep taking it off and then back on," Ayame offered to try to lighten the mood only to recieve a death glare from Kagome and she instantly held her hands up. "Sorry," she squeeked backing up just a bit from the angry girl.

"Inuyasha is going to be here any minute and what is he going to say when I have no ring? Goodbye to my romantic night!"

"Romantic night?"

Kagome's face flushed red but she quickly waved off Rin's question as if it were nothing. "The point is that I--"

"You were going to seduce him!" Rin cried out, obviously forgetting that this was a very _serious _issue. "That's one way to relax before the big talk show."

"Rin!" Kagome gave her friend a wide-eyed look and Rin muffled her giggles until they finally stopped and she gave Kagome her serious face. "The point _is..._" She paused incase she was about to be interupted again. "That I need to get it back in the nex ten minutes or I am very, very, screwed. So I called the Code Red to ask you for your assistance."

"So you want us to help you get your ring?"

"Please?"

"If I get it can I be the maid of honor?" Kagome glared at Sango and she began to laugh nervously. "Pssh...I was just _kidding. _Sheesh relax Kags."

"This is _serious, _Sango."

"We'll help you Kagome." Tien spoke up and the rest nodded in agreement. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Well I guess you could try sticking your hands down the garbage disposal and--"

"Me first!" Rin called as she moved so she was in front of the sink where the ring had disappeared into. She shoved her hand down the drain, only thinking about how much this would work in her favor. "This will be a piece of c-- AHHHH!" Rin pulled her hand out of the drain when her finger brushed against something digustingly soggy. "You still have food in there."

"Well duh. I can't turn on the disposal or I can't get my ring back."

"Maybe we can use the gloves," Ayame suggested pointing to the abbandoned pair of rubber gloves on the edge of sink.

"No they're too slippery and you could just drop the ring again," Sango pointed out and the group sighed in defeat.

"I know!" Tien piped up. "You know those wire hangers that we brung with us? We could undo one of those and use it as a hook and try to grab the ring out with it."

"Like go fishing?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I don't think we're very good fishermen to be completely honest," Rin stated thinking the idea over in her head.

"You got a better idea?"

"...No."

"Then it's settled."

Kagome went to retrieve a wire hanger from her closet and then handed it to Ayame who rearranged the hanger so it was one long hook. The five girls then crowded arond the sink waiting for their turn and they would each wiggle the hook around hoping to feel somthing on the other end. After getting too many bad items like soggy food which they didn't hesitate to toss, they would pass on to the next person hoping they would pull soemthing out that was pretty and shiny.

"This is so...damn _hard,_" Kagome huffed in frustration as she moved the hook around in the drain. It was her third turn in the last six minutes and frankly, she was getting pissed. "I can't get anyth--" she stopped short when her hook grabbed a hold of something. "I got something!"

"I swear if it's another soggy of Ayame's damn cake..." Rin trailed off shaking her head.

"You make it as if I'm the only one who tried bribing her."

"No but you were the first."

"Don't be jealous."

"Puh-_lease._ Like you're any competition."

"You won't be saying that when--"

"This is _not _the time," Kagome broke into the arguing as she tried to carefully manuver the hook out of the drain. "Can you not see that I am trying to _concentrate!_"

"Sorry," they mumbled their apology and they all crowded around the sink once again as they waited in silence to see Kagome's catch.

After a little mor jostling Kaogme finally managed to retrieve the hanger from the drain and her prize slowly appeared.

_Thank Kami._

The group broke into cheers as Kagome rinsed off her ring and slid it back onto her righful finger, automatically feeling moe relaxed now that it was there.

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Is it brocolli, or cake? No! It's Kagome engagement ring!"

"Yes!"

Rin hugged Kagome and pulled back with a big grin on her face. "Now you can be a proper seductress to Inuyasha."

"Rin!"

"Seductress?"

The cheering stopped at the sound of a deep announcing a male's prescence. They all turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and Kagome's face began to burn, the blush reaching the very tips of her ears.

"Hey...Inuyasha."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you guys seem to favor out there, crazy adventures in your free time," Melissa spoke with a slightly overly wide smile as she looked directly int othe camera and the band laughed politely as they were told to do before entering the Melissa Live studio.

"Well with the Wal-Mart--"

"McDonalds."

"Backstage incidents."

"--and the meeting we've sat through," Kagome continued after Sango and Ayame added their own comments. "You can say be ahve a crazy way of rolling." And they all laughed especially Rin who was having flashbacks.

"yeah, like yesterday when we all tried fishing Kagome's engagement ring out of the drain because Kagome screwed up when she was trying to seduce Inuyasha," she threw her head back laughing and wiped tears from her eyes. "_That_ was funny."

Suddenly she was aware of the silence around her and rin looked around her to see dropped jaws and wide eyed faces. And the she truned to Kagome who was starving at her with a not so happy look on her face. Her lips were in a firm line, her eyes wide, and her face flushed red with anger. Rin's words finally sunk in and her eyes went wide and she bit her lip before doing a nervous laugh.

"Did I just say that...on live T.V?" she mumbled mostly to herself but being wired up, everyone heard. "****"

"You so just screwed your chances for Maid of Honor."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Kagome- _"I am going to kill Rin. K-I-L-L her. Oh...just wait til' I get off this show."_

Rin- _"Why is it me always getting the death threats. I swear I have the worst luck in the world. Everyone just wants to see me die at a young age."_

Ayame- _"One out, one to go"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Turns out Kagome couldn't wait until they got back to hotel to begin her attack.

"It wasn't that bad!" Rin cried as she narrowly avoided a muffin aimed at her head. "Really it was going to come out sooner or later!" she ran away from Kagome who lunged and the two now stood on opposite sides of the long table set up backstage of Melissa Live for snacks before the show was to start. Rin once thought all the doughnuts and muffins were good but now they were being used as weapons.

"I would have preffered later!" Kagome fired two more muffins that Rin dodged.

"I really don't think it was that b--" She was cut off when a doughnut hit her right in the forehead.

"You said I was trying to seduce Inuyasha!" a handful of mints left Kagome's hand.

"Well you were."

Kagome paused her fire and glared at Rin in disbelief and Rin was instantly wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. Kagome lunged over the table and Rin stared wide eyed for a second before screaming and ducking under the table, crawling as fast as she could in her dress.

"I'm SORRY!"

"I am going to KILL you!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Score:**

Ayame-1  
Sango-1  
Rin-(-10)

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Did you see the deja vu in the end? Note chapter one. Unlike the last chapter, I actually liked this one. The maid of Honor was in my head for a long time and I just figred I'd go ahead and do this one. So...I hoped you liked it and if you did you should REVIEW!!! I start school next week and I wanted to get this out before long dleays start occuring. Bleh...skool sucks right? Anyways please just REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	8. Anger Management

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Surprise! You all thought I forgot about you right? Well, I didn't. I just took a really long break because I was really stuck, but I finally got around to it. One of the things I promised myself when I started writing stories was to NEVER abandon a story. Take a long break, sure, but NEVER abandon it, because I hate it when a good story just cuts off. If I do ever lose inspiration for this story, I'll donate it and if no one wants to take it off my hands I'll just ask for suggestions and keep writing. I will never leave you guys in the dust so don't worry about it. So…I know a lot of you have some colorful language to throw at me, pertaining to the year it took me to update, but let's wait until AFTER you read the chapter so you can vent AND review at the same time. Very conservative, right? Okay, I REALLY hope you like this chapter because you guys deserve a good chapter. Anyways, without further a due, CHAPTER 8!**

**One Year of Hell**

**Chapter 8: Anger Management**

"Midoriko, I honestly don't see why _I _have to go to the sickingly happy couple's engagement party."

"Because of publicity? Because you're part of this company? Because I'm your boss and I said so?" Midoriko looked briefly over her shoulder. "Need I go on?"

Naraku growled in frustration and ran his hand through his hair as he watched his boss move around behind her desk, flipping through files and scribbling little notes in the margins. Why did this lady insist on his attendance at the damn engagement party? There just wasn't a logical reason behind it. The miniature girl had blabbed the thing to the entire world so there wouldn't be much of a surprise and if he heard correctly, Kick Ass was getting _too _much publicity. There wasn't a need for more.

"Look, I don't even _write _their songs, so can I just _not_ go? Kagome hates my guts anyways and she pisses me off so our hate is mutual. If I just stay in my own little hotel room everyone will be happy."

Did he still not get that this was her own little form of payback? _Nobody _wanted to go to an engagement party—Kagome was still ticked off about the whole 'revealing of her personal life' thing—and that's the exact reason Midoriko decided she'd throw it. She didn't want to pay for the damages at McDonalds, the hotel door, bust the idiots out of Wal-Mart jail, or apologize for the _mess_ they made on the show the other day. It was time for them to do something they didn't want to do even if it was only dressing up and being in the public eye after a serious news leak. Even if Naraku wasn't wreaking havoc 24/7 he was constantly pissing Kagome off and Midoriko didn't enjoy sitting through _that._

She turned around to face the irritated songwriter, her face displaying the look that meant she wasn't a force to be reckoned with. "Look here buster, you're going to that party just like the rest of us because if you don't, you're fired."

Naraku's jaw hit the floor.

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the boss. I can do whatever the hell I want."

Naraku opened his mouth to comment, but closed it, not wanting to get fired because of the very unkind things he's more than tempted to let loose. His hands clenched into tight fists at his side and he prepared to sever his pride and dignity.

"Okay, the thing is you have to have dates for these kinds of events and, if you haven't noticed, I left my girlfriend in Japan. She wasn't fit for all this traveling and I didn't want to put more stress on her. She can't make that long flight and get here on time"

"I'd tell you to just arrange for her to come on a superfast jet, but you and I both know you're lying." The manager smirked at the songwriter's pinched face. "Just call one of those… escort service thingies."

"Do you know how _desperate _that is?"

Considering she had just called for her own escort, she didn't.

"Here are your two options," Midoriko held up two fingers, "go to the party _with _an escort or lose your job. Your pick."

"But I _need _this job!"

"Then I advise you to find a date. You have…" She looked down at her watch, "nine hours. Be at the party nine-thirty sharp."

"But I don't wanna go!" Naraku whined, his voice hitching and sounding like one to rival a two year old with a temper tantrum.

"You're an adult Naraku," Midoriko scolded, sitting down in her regal chair and pinning the man in front of her with a hard look. "Start acting like one."

Naraku took a few seconds so stare down at the devil living in a human's body. What kind of lady would threaten a man with his job just to get him to go to a little rock girl's _stupid _engagement party? On top of that a girl who hates him. What. The. Hell. Was there no logic in that…_thing's _brain?

Midoriko looked up from the request a local club had sent, asking Kick Ass to perform, to see Naraku looking at her with anger slapped on his face. Placing down the file, she sighed. "The problem has been solved Naraku; you can _get out _of my office…now."

Naraku blinked twice before turning so she couldn't see the scowl that marred his features. He then left the office wordless, slamming the door shut behind him.

Midoriko jumped at the echoing sound and glared at the door in which the spider demon had exited.

"Bastard."

Naraku glared at the door that led to the devil hidden in a women's body.

"Bitch."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Miroku had just stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel, when there was a knock on the door.

"Must be Sango," Miroku mumbled to himself as he headed to the door. "She always forgets her key card." He stopped for just a second before opening the door, thinking back to make sure he actually hid the playboys this time. '_All good.' _Miroku thought, relieved, as he opened the door.

"Well hello—_uggh!" _Miroku leapt back from the door in disgust when he looked up to see his girlfriend _not _standing there.

Naraku pushed his way into the room, ignoring the look of disgust Miroku's face wore. "If you were going to say sweet cheeks or anything remotely close to that phrase…you should rethink your nickname choices and come up with something from, like, _this century."_

"Naraku," Miroku deadpanned as he shut the door. "What an unpleasant surprise." Miroku moved over to the couch and flopped down, grabbing the remote and bringing the television to life. "What the hell do you want?"

Naraku turned to address Miroku, but stopped short when he saw Miroku just lounging in his towel that was wrapped around his waist, the towel he was drying his hair with now draped around his neck. Naraku's lip curled up in disgust as he turned his back to Miroku. "First, put some clothes on; then I'll explain my plan to you."

"Ooh…what kind of plan?"

"Clothes," Naraku demanded. "_Now."_

"Whatever," Miroku mumbled, disappearing into the bathroom after grabbing a few pieces of clothes from his suitcase—he never unpacked, despite how much Sango complained—and reappeared less than a minute later, dressed in dark jeans stained with cheese and a wrinkled Linkin Park tee. "Now; what did you want?"

"You know the engagement party tonight?"

"Unfortunately," Miroku grumbled as he fell back down on the couch, flipping through the channels. He did not want to have to get dressed up and go to a party with a bunch people he didn't know. All their friends and family were in Japan and _they _should be the ones at the party. Though…they did already have an engagement party in private for friends and family…why the hell was Midoriko pushing this so hard again? Miroku sighed, shaking his head. The only up side was that he'd see Sango in an overly priced but gorgeous dress that he might be able to rip off when it was over; if he was lucky.

"You have to have dates and crap for these events and…" Naraku sighed. He really didn't want to have to admit this fact twice. "I don't have a date," Naraku mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Miroku said, not even looking at Naraku, too focused on trying to find something worth watching to really pay attention. "Could you repeat that?"

Naraku glared at the boy and repeated, a bit louder, "I don't have a date for the engagement party."

"And?" Miroku asked, not caring. "Go get one."

This was going to be harder than admitting he didn't even have a date. Naraku took a deep breath. "I'm not…the best at getting a date actually…" He mumbled, looking away from Miroku, a light pink dusting his cheek.

"No shit," Miroku said offhandedly, still searching for something to watch, completely oblivious to the murderous look Naraku was giving him. "You give off this creeper vibe."

"The reason I'm here, jackass," Naraku started through gritted teeth, "is because I need some advice on how to get a date. And you owe me one since I did get you those p—"

"_Shhh!_" Miroku stopped Naraku, hopping off the couch and clamping his hand over the spider demon's mouth. "The walls have _ears._"

"I think you mean cornfields," Naraku mumbled as Miroku removed his hand and wiped it off on his jeans.

"No, somehow these walls can hear everything and tell Sango because I _always _get caught with things she doesn't approve of." Miroku looked around the room as if there was actually someone else in the room that was capable of hearing their conversation. "You can never be too careful."

"Doesn't matter when you're already insane." Naraku mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"So are you going to help me or not?" Naraku asked, getting them back on topic. "Midoriko is being the ultimate bitch and is going to fire me if I don't show up at the party and with a date."

"She can do that?"

"She's the boss," Naraku grumbled, glaring at the memory of the scene that unfolded only minutes ago. "So am I getting your help or not?"

"What kind of help do you want?" Miroku asked, sitting back down on his couch. "Do you want me to set you up with somebody or give you advice on how to get a girl?"

"Advice," Naraku decided after giving it a little thought. He wanted to know the girl before he brought her to the party so if Midoriko decided to stick her giant nose in his business he could make it look like he actually had some sort of relationship with the girl, unlike the escort she probably hired.

"That's easy," Miroku assured. "Just turn your creepy look into a…mysterious kind of thing and girls might actually give you a second look."

"Alright…" Naraku said, nodding. "But how exactly do I make myself _mysterious_?"

"Wear a pair of dark jeans, throw on a dark t-shirt and a leather jacket then sit around on a motorcycle outside a club. And wear some shades," Miroku added as an afterthought. "Very mysterious."

"I don't own a motorcycle, or a leather jacket."

"Rent one?"

Naraku thought over how much money he had in the bank. He could rent a motorcycle and buy a leather jacket without putting a _huge _dent in his wallet.

"Alright, what would I say?"

"Attention grabber; ask for directions in smooth voice to…I don't know, a coffee shop or something and if she takes the bait and asks more questions about you, never give her a direct answer. Always remain discreet," Miroku advised and Naraku took it all in, nodding his head. "Then, mention that you're a songwriter and there's a party your manager is throwing—do _not _mention the engagement because Midoriko doesn't want fans or press wandering in—give her the address, and then say, 'if you want to solve a mystery, you should come.' wink, then, drive off."

"That seems corny," Naraku deadpanned. "And I can't ride a motorcycle."

Miroku sighed. Naraku sure knew how to make helping himself quite difficult. "Make it around a corner before you fall off and _make _the line _un_-corny."

"Fine," Naraku huffed, not liking the hostility in Miroku's tone. "And what if all that fails?"

"Tell them you're a songwriter touring with Kick Ass and know the manager very well. If they're interested in the music biz, you could help them if they attended this party with you. But that's only a last result solution," Miroku told the spider demon, looking him in the eyes. "You don't want to come off as desperate."

"Okay," Naraku agreed with a nod of his head. He made his way to the door, "Thanks for the help." He reached for the doorknob before turning back to Miroku. "I got a new porno the other day and I'll send it to you as a token of my gratitude." He said opening the door.

"The walls have—"

"Porno?" Sango asked from the hall in front of the door and Naraku cringed at the murderous look she was sending the man on the couch behind him. "Really?"

"Sango," Miroku squeaked out as he too caught her facial expression, "I didn't ask for it, I—"

"It was nice seeing you, Sango." Naraku said as he squeezed by the woman who had a bag of groceries in her hand. He didn't want to be included in Miroku's beat down if Sango got out of control. "I'll see you at the engagement party."

"Yeah…Miroku might not be able to _walk _to the engagement party!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you know where—"

"Don't talk to me creep!" A girl shouted as she ran by him, dodging the outstretched hand Naraku had held up. "I don't talk to strangers!"

Naraku watched the girl run off in disbelief before shaking his head, ready for a second try.

A pretty girl with a miniskirt, low cut shirt, and stilettos on walked by and he called out.

"Do you—"

"Look, I'm not a prostitute, jackasss, and just because I dress like this it doesn't mean I don't have a respectable job, so fuck off!" Naraku was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "You and your god damn assuming! See a girl in…"

Naraku decided he'd let that one go. She had too much of an attitude.

Another girl walked by.

"Hey, I saw you and—"

"I know I don't look it, but I'm already knocked up and I don't need any of you dumbass men trying to coax me into bed!"

Another acceptable prospect walked by.

"I—"

"I charge way too much than what you've got to offer in your little… get up," The lady said offhandedly as she marched by, not even blessing Naraku with a glance.

A girl with two long braids came by with a quick shuffled walk, but Naraku decided to try his luck anyways.

"Hey, I need—"

"Don't touch me!" she screamed with a terrified look at him. "I have pepper spray and I _swear to God _I will blind you!"

Maybe he was waiting around in the wrong part of town.

Naraku was about to leave and scope out a different area instead of in front of Starbucks, but then he saw her walking towards him through his tinted shades.

She was walking by slow enough to make it obvious she was checking him out and she wasn't too fat or ugly and around his age. With long, straight, brown hair accompanied by bangs, tight jeans and a band tee for Kick Ass she made things too easy. She seemed to be flirtatious enough to go out to a party with him without knowing him for very long. This was it. She was going to be the one.

"Hey," Naraku called out after she had walked by him and she didn't hesitate to turn around and bat her long eyelashes at him. "You know the way to Silent Bunny?" It was a club where a lot of bands played. He had Googled it.

"Depends," She walked over to him, licking her lips seductively. "What are you going to do for me if I help you out?"

Naraku gulped down the tennis ball in his throat. This girl got straight to the chase. "There's this party at a hotel I'm going to at nine tonight. A lot of important people are going to be there."

"What kind of important people?"

"Important ones," Naraku answered, not giving out too much information and remaining 'mysterious'. "If you want to crack a mystery you should stop by," Naraku said, taking her hand and writing the address on it, surprised when she didn't rip her hand away, "You might like the conclusion." He was in the process of hopping on the bike when the girl grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

"Wait," she let go of him giving him a small smile. "I can't go to a party and not know your name."

"Naraku," he answered the girl. "And the party is formal, so wear a dress." He was about to drive off when he thought he should probably know her name too if he wanted to look impressive in front of Midoriko. "And your name is?"

The girl smiled a somewhat devious smile that made Naraku a bit skeptical, but he waved the feeling off.

"Misty."

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Knock. Knock._

Inuyasha looked away from the T.V to stare at the door, wondering if it would be worth answering. He didn't want to move out of his perfect spot, strain his legs by walking to the door, use his muscles to open the door, and then have to actually speak if it was just the maid wanting to clean. All that energy wasted for nothing!

_Knock. Knock._

_Considering the persistency, it can't be the maid, _Inuyasha concluded as he stood up begrudgingly from the couch, 'straining' his legs to walk to the door. _I swear, if this isn't important…_

Inuyasha's thoughts ended when he opened the door to reveal Miroku standing there, covered in egg yolk and shells, a pad and pencil in his hand.

"What the—"

"Naraku came for help, I gave it to him, he offered porno as a token of his gratitude and Sango heard." Miroku answered before Inuyasha could even finish asking. "She had just bought a carton of eggs for breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh…well, I guess you won't be eating tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, well, she needed some time to calm down and kicked me out." Miroku moved past Inuyasha who closed the door. "I figured she'd actually listen to my side of the story when she's not thinking about killing me."

"And teachers thought you were dumb."

"You have a towel you could spare?" Miroku asked, ignoring Inuyasha's smartass comment. "I don't exactly enjoy this gooey feeling."

"Yeah. Just a sec." Inuyasha disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a handful of towels. He tossed one towel to Miroku and used the others to cover the couch. He didn't' want Kagome to come back to see yolk all over the couch.

"Is Kagome here?" Miroku asked as he scrubbed the yellow substance from his hair. "I kind of need to interview her about the engagement. I know my boss is going to be pissed that I didn't get the lead scoop on this considering I'm traveling with y'all." Miroku sighed as he fell onto the towels that were strategically placed on the couch. "So, do you think she could tell me some stuff and not tell any of the other press?"

"Kagome is out right now," Inuyasha told him, sitting down beside his egg-covered friend. "But I'm not going to kick you out…yet."

"You just don't know how it feels to have your girlfriend threatening to break every bone in your body before you even get to tell her the whole story." Miroku sighed.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing Bankoutsu, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, all with goofy grins on their faces. Minus Sesshoumaru that is.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Inuyasha demanded to know as the three boys filed into the hotel room. _If they broke the lock again, I swear…_

"I knew it!" Kouga laughed as he pointed at Miroku's head that still had trails of yolk in it. "Oh damn. Ayame told me Sango told her she covered you with eggs, but I thought you'd have a little more pride."

Miroku covered his face with his hands, not able to take the verbal abuse of his friends as they pointed and laughed. Minus Sesshoumaru who chose to mock the guitarist's boyfriend in his head. "You don't get it," Miroku mumbled. "If I forget to make the bed Sango might flip out!"

"Whoopish!"

"Yeah Miroku, you're so whipped. Even Naraku said it."

Miroku ran a hand through his hair and exhaled through his nose trying to ignore the teasing of his travel mates. "You guys don't know what it's like to have a temperamental girlfriend."

The guys were quiet for a second before they looked at Inuyasha who was looking at Miroku with a quirked brow.

"And who's girlfriend's at Anger Management?"

-0-0-0-0-

"And why do you find the need to express your anger with violence?"

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest, her lips twisting into a bitter, impatient grimace. She always thought therapy was a waste of time and found it ironic that she was being forced to sit through it. She wouldn't say she used violence, exactly, just her hands more than a calming voice. But honestly, did they not see her boyfriend—now known as fiancé to the rest of the world ever since Rin opened her big mouth. Hello, something was bound to rub off on her.

"Look, I don't need to be—"

"Ah, ah, ah," the psychologist shook his head not approving of Kagome's tone. "Let's try to get that hostility out of your voice."

Kagome exhaled through her nose like an angry bull.

This was a fucking waste of her time. So she tossed a few donuts around and a handful of mints and majestically managed to destroy the morning breakfast display of _Melissa Live _in the mist of it all. She apologized, she wasn't mentally unstable—it's called a short temper and she owns one. Some people have patience and some people don't. She didn't. And she didn't 'lose her senses when she was in a state of rage' (as the stupid psychologist's put it) she just…didn't think much of anything else when she was in the act of…serving justice.

"I don't think I need to be in anger management," Kagome repeated in a calm voice that she used mostly when talking to her parents and other respectable adults. "I was only—"

"Judging by your previous incidents, you're not the best when it comes to handling your anger," the psychologist cut her off, making Kagome agitated, as he flipped through a file he had on her. "There was that time after that article of you and…your fiancé, right?" _Screw Rin. _"Yes, you apparently cursed out a number of paparazzi and then you exposed a young lady to an entire audience as…an act of revenge?"

Kagome thought back for a second. _I don't remember—_

"The girl's name was Kikyo Hanami as you unashamedly announced to everyone."

_Ooooh… _"Well, you see, Kikyo deserved that," Kagome began in her calm voice, trying to reason with her new—not needed—doctor. "She sent in this article about me with all these lies—"

"And who gave you the right to punish the girl? Who said, 'Kagome Higurashi, you are now able to deal out Karma'?"

"Uh…" Man, this guy was actually _good. _

"And what about Kikyo? How did her family take those pictures? How did she feel to be so ashamed to have the public see her so…_exposed? _Did you think about how her life might be affected when you decided to completely ruin this girl's image?"

"They were online!" Kagome argued. "If she didn't want the world to know she shouldn't have—"

"Were they under an anonymous name?"

"No!" Kagome felt proud of the fact that she had made a point that he couldn't argue back at. "She was under the name, Kikyo Hanami."

"Was this a password protected site? As in, if you weren't a pervert you would have never known about Kikyo?"

"Um…"

"So now all the _un-_perverts know about Kikyo's indecent acts and you have completely shamed not only her, but her family." The psychologist leaned over his desk, giving Kagome an assessing look. "How does that make you feel?"

_Shit. _"Not very good," Kagome mumbled, not looking the man in the eyes as she admitted defeat. "But she—"

"And then there was that verbal assault on that fan in Ohio…"

"She _kissed _Inuyasha!"

"And as of recent, you attacked your drummer on the set of _Melissa Live." _The man kept flipping through Kagome's files, shaking his head. "I think you're being influenced by your environment."

"Not all bands are rowdy and 'let's smash stuff'," Kagome mumbled, getting tired of having to sit in the same chair and be analyzed.

"I'm not talking about that. It seems that your boy—I mean, fiancé"—_Damn Rin—"_has also had quite a few violent run ins of his own. Was it trashing a McDonalds and injuring a man?" He looked up at Kagome expectantly and Kagome shrunk a bit in her seat.

"It was an accident."

"And your buddy Bankoutsu here shot someone—"

"Out of a form of protection!" Kagome protested vehemently. She'd be damned if this guy was going to try and flip what Bank did to save her life into a bad thing. "That guy was trying to… to—"

"And you friends Sesshoumaru and Kouga seem to have a number of charges made on them…" The man continued on, deciding he could care less about Kagome's argument. "And this Sango girl, the guitarist? She has made a _number _of threats and even carried out a few." The psychologist shut the file shaking his head. "To be honest, I think just about all of you could use therapy."

"So…are we done here?" Kagome asked, already easing herself out of her seat. She had been here, what, twenty minutes? Far too long in her opinion.

"Sit down, Ms. Higurashi," her doctor scolded like a school teacher. "We are going to go over some techniques on how to _correctly _control our anger."

Kagome grumbled as she slumped back into her seat, crossing her arms. "What are we going to do?"

"First, let's start with some deep breathing." The psychologist placed his pen down and gathered his hands at his diaphragm. "Breath in…"

A _fucking _waste of her time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Kagome— "_Really, what the _hell _is deep breathing going to do to help me calm down? As far as I got today, the man is still telling me I sound like an angry bull rather than…I don't know, what the hell am I supposed to sound like when I'm doing deep breathing? And then he says 'find a way besides angry words to express your anger'. The only other way I know how to express my anger is with my fists and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me to do _that. _That mind shit is a waste of my time because it didn't help _anything!

-0-0-0-0-0-

"He is definitely in the closet," Inuyasha predicted as he watched the girl move towards her coat closet to look for the killer, a metal bat in her hand, "and he's going to pop out and cut her head off with a chainsaw." Inuyasha laughed at the image of the girl screaming as the chainsaw went for her neck, throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

As predicted, the girl's head was disconnected from her neck and Inuyasha rocked with giggles, almost choking on a popcorn kernel. Cheesy and predictable horror flicks like this always humored him.

"You know there's something wrong with you if you're laughing when a girl loses her head."

Inuyasha yelped as he looked behind him to see Kagome standing behind the couch and he visibly relaxed. "When did you get here?"

"In the middle of your giggle fest." Kagome stated emotionless as she came around the side of the couch and plopped herself down in Inuyasha's lap, giving him a quick kiss. "What happened to our door? I didn't even need the key to get in."

"Kouga's what happened," Inuyasha grumbled. "He barged in to get a look at the egg covered Miroku."

"What?"

"You'll hear the story later," Inuyasha waved off, adjusting Kagome's weight so he was a bit more comfortable. "Oh, and Miroku needs an exclusive interview from you about the engagement so his boss won't eat him alive."

"I don't even want to think about _any _kind of press," Kagome mumbled as she buried her head in Inuyasha's shoulder. "Even if it's just Miroku."

"You're going to have to give him the interview," Inuyasha told her, not sugarcoating the truth, as he rubbed comforting circles in her back "And Midoriko called and said you need to work on your 'Thank Yous' for the album."

"Uggh…"

"And we have to be ready for the engagement party by nine or Midoriko's firing." Kagome snapped her head up. "At least, that's what she told Naraku. I highly doubt she can fire the band."

"I thought so."

"How was Anger Management?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide his smile, but the twitching at the corners of his lips gave him away and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"It's not funny," Kagome grumpily mumbled and Inuyasha just smiled up at her. "My psychologist thinks you need therapy too."

"Really?"

"Yup," Kagome nodded her head, running her hands through Inuyasha's silver hair. "But it doesn't really help, I'm learning. HE just told me a bunch of mumbo jumbo, like…'deep breathing' and 'don't use angry words'," Kagome scoffed. "Like that's ever going to help."

"You never know."

"You know what I need?" Inuyasha raised his brows. "I need a stress reliever. That session was extremely stressful and I need something to…to…make me forget it ever happened."

"Oh…I get it." Inuyasha smiled mischievously, leaning in to kiss Kagome.

"No! Not that you perv!" Kagome scolded, pushing Inuyasha's pursed lips away from her. "I was talking about _comfort food."_

"What?"

"You know, food you eat after a bad experience to make you feel better?"

"You mean that weird theory girls made up as an excuse to pig out?"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha ducked just in time for Kagome's hand to miss his hand.

"I know what you're talking about," Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome who was giving him pleading eyes. "You want me to get you some food so you can avoid all that paparazzi outside, right?"

"Snickers and Mint Chocolate, please."

"I don't know…the paparazzi out there are _pretty _vicious." Kagome pouted. "They want to know all about our engagement."

"I'll love you _forever…"_

"I thought you already did."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome huffed. "_Pleeease." _She batted her lashes for extra effect.

He _really _didn't feel like dealing with annoying paparazzi but when Kagome gave him that look and was sitting on his lap…

"Fine."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you insulted she hid the engagement? Do you think she's really ashamed of you?"

_No; but then they'll start accusing me of lying and try to convince me that I should be ashamed by it._

"No comment."

"Do you think you will be one of the rare celeb couple that will actually stay together?"

_Of course; but if we break up for some reason they won't hesitate to shove that back in my face._

"No comment."

"Do you think you're settling down too early?"

_Demons find their mates early; but then they'll throw in how Koga or Sesshoumaru aren't engaged. Fucking bastards._

"No comment."

"Did you ask her to marry her because she was pregnant?"

_Does she _look _pregnant!_

Inuyasha stopped mid stride and turned to face the reporters who had been trailing him since he got out of the car rental in the parking lot. He'd been following Midoriko's directions of answering "no comment" to everything and keep walking because the last thing they needed was a huge made up scandal provided by the paparazzi, but _that_ last comment had struck a nerve. He asked Kagome to marry him because he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his fucking life with her. The fact that they went and questioned his motives pissed him off.

The reporters caught the angered look of the hanyou and immediately started to ease off. America was short on their supply of demons and the half demon's fangs and sharp talons made them back away a bit.

"No. _Fucking. _Comment!" Inuyasha erupted, throwing the hotel doors back, almost ripping them from their hinge and the paparazzi stayed frozen in place, making the smart decision not to follow.

"Damn, nosy paparazzi…" Inuyasha mumbled angrily as he stormed towards the elevators. This was the last time he went out to get Kagome's comfort food.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Midoriko," Naraku called out when he saw the manager by the drink table in her floor length white gown, a well groomed man on her arm. "You see that I'm here, right?"

"Considering I have eyes, yes." Midoriko mumbled as she glared at the smug look on Naraku's face. Her gaze shifted to his date under his arm who was dressed elegantly with her hair pulled up into a bun. _She looks familiar… _"So which escort service did you hail from?" Midoriko asked, eyeing the girl. "Was it Great Dates? Date for a Day?"

"Actually—"

"We met at Starbucks," Naraku cut the girl off, drawing the girl closer to him. "Only desperate people actually go to an escort service for a date. Makes sense that you went to get that guy from an escort service." Naraku tried to ease the last sentence out as a yawn, but Midoriko caught on and folded her hands into a fist, preparing for a fight.

"Listen here, you slimy, stubborn, perverted—"

"It looks like the happy couple has arrived." Midoriko's date cut her off before she went too far, pointing at the two figures descending the large staircase that led them to the ballroom.

"About time those two got here," Naraku mumbled, tugging at his tie to loosen it around his neck again. "Now I can leave earlier."

"This is a party for Inuyasha and Kagome," Misty said, pretending to be honestly shocked at their appearance, even though she had been scheming the entire time. "Oh my god, they _are_ important people."

"Told you."

"Wait a second…" Midoriko squinted her eyes at the couple as they descended the stairs. "Those two idiots are arguing." she growled, missing the happy look on Misty's face. _If they cause a scene, I'll lock them up in that bu_s _for months._

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kagome, I hate this monkey suit."

"Just wear it for about an hour or two and then we'll slip out."

"We shouldn't have even come," Inuyasha mumbled, tugging at his bowtie. "I went through paparazzi hell to get your food and you owe me one. We should have _ditched _the party."

"And let Midoriko bitch us out?" Kagome shook her head. "We're getting this done and over with."

"You make it sound like our engagement is a bad thing."

"You _know _I don't think that," Kagome sighed, linking her arm with Inuyasha's as she shot a fake smile to a few people at the bottom of the steps that she didn't even know. "I just hate having everyone in our business. And you do too!"

"But you keep making it sound so _bad," _Inuyasha pointed out, looking at Kagome. "If you don't want to—"

"I do!" Kagome cut him off. "I do, okay? Stop…trying to talk me out of this."

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbled smiling secretly to himself before looking up to survey the crowd. "No shit. Naraku actually got a date."

"Really?" Kagome looked up and scanned the crowd for the perverted songwriter. "No way! And she's not even ugly."

"Wait a second…" Inuyasha squinted at the girl underneath Naraku's arm. "She…"

"She looks kind of familiar." Kagome finished for him, now slowing her steps as she took time to look over Naraku's date.

"I've definitely seen her before."

"I just can't put my finger on it…" Kagome

"She's looking at me kind of weird…" Inuyasha whispered uneasily as Naraku's date licked her lips, her eyes locked with him. "She reminds me of—"

"Misty!" Kagome finished for him, now glairing daggers at the brunette under Naraku's arm as she simply smirked back.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Inuyasha—"_You see, _this _is why we should have avoided the party."_

Kagome—_"What. The. Fuck!"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Okay, that is all for this chapter. I had a few more things planned, but I have to be up at, like, 4 in the morning tomorrow to get ready and leave for a funeral and I still have to find something to wear so… don't really have time to make this perfect and I REALLY wanted to get this out so I haven't even put this through editing so please, try to overlook the mistakes until I get it all polished up. And REVIEW! And yell at me for how long it took me to update. I can take it.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_

_**Have you heard the news that you're dead? Ahahaha, (silly My Chemical Romance) hanmajoerin certainly hasn't. Editing for One Year of Hell? DONE!**_


	9. Drinking and Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Yes, I know, I FINALLY updated. It was taking forever. Why am I finally updating? Well, it's not because I was suddenly hit with inspiration or because I got really bored. It's because hanmajoerin went to the dark side and gave me a DEADLINE. Who _does _that? The word just makes me cringe. I was actually supposed to have this sent by Tuesday, but she was banned from the computer and my deadline was extended. THANK GOODNESS! I would have never been done by Tuesday. So, you can now enjoy this chapter. And thank hanmajoerin for editing and if you _really _want to, you can thank her for forcing me to update.**

_**One Year of Hell!**_

**Chapter 9: Drinking and Fighting**

The question wasn't whether or not to attack - that was a guarantee - the question was who to attack first. Should she go after Misty for having the nerve to show her face again, Naraku for letting his stupidity show and inviting that bitch to her _engagement _party, or Inuyasha for holding her back?

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha tried calming his fiancé, pulling her to the side. "Just calm down a bit."

_Inuyasha, _Kagome thought. _He's the closest._

"Don't hit me," Inuyasha warned as if he read her mind. "I am trying to keep you from being all bombarded by paparazzi and from getting bitched out by Midoriko. I am _helping _you."

"Now is not the best time to help me because I am _really _pissed off and I need to hit something; preferably someone."

"What did that guy tell you to do earlier when you got mad?"

"Stupid stuff!" Kagome shouted. "Deep breathing isn't going to do anything and—"

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha cut her off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly began walking her to a secluded corner where there wouldn't be so many people to watch his soon-to-be-wife blow a fuse. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and Kagome finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Think about it; the public is already ready to label you as a crazy bitch with no control of her temper and if you go out there and attack Misty, you'll just give them the satisfaction."

"I get it," Kagome sighed, her back hitting the wall when the two finally reached the corner. "But she's just..." Kagome took in a deep breath to keep her anger at bay. "She's just looking at me like she won something!"

"What did she win? You're marrying me. If you don't go over there and punch her in the face she doesn't get the satisfaction of you getting labeled as the famous nutcase. The only thing she has is an in to a party with famous people and Naraku as her date." Inuyasha smiled when he saw the corners of Kagome's lips lift. "So let's go out there and dance and show her you don't give two shits about her."

"When did you get so good at controlling your anger?"

"After Midoriko had us sleeping in the bus." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "The conditions of those beds are not really favorable." Kagome laughed lightly and Inuyasha bent at the waist, holding his hand out for her to take. "May I have this dance?"

Kagome slid her hand into his. "You don't really have to ask anymore."

"I like to keep the spark in our relationship."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's not going to last."

"Not at all," Ayame agreed with Sango, watching the honorary couple spin around the dance floor. "That Misty seems like the type of person who can't stand to be ignored, so she's going to do something to really push Kagome's buttons and then Kagome is going to snap. And just like that, boom! All hell breaks loose."

"I think we should have a little more faith in Kagome," Rin suggested. "Maybe anger management is helping."

"Oh, you're just trying to get on Kagome's good side after you royally screwed her over on that talk show."

"I have been hiding in that hotel room for days. I _need _to stay on Kagome's good side." Rin looked back over to the happy couple. "If saying that I believed in her while everyone else thought she would destroy the entire party helps me stay on her good side, then so be it."

"Sell out."

"Hey guys," Tien greeted as she and Bankoutsu joined the group at the snack table. They were both smiling and out of breath. "Why aren't you guys dancing?"

"Miroku's an ass."

"Kouga's an embarrassment on the dance floor."

"Fluffy hasn't asked me to."

There was a pause in the conversation while a slow grin grew on Kouga's face. "Fluffy?" Kouga laughed. "What an _adorable_—"

"At least I'm not an embarrassment," Sesshoumaru snapped, cutting off Kouga.

"At least my nickname isn't—"

"Let's dance, Rin," Sesshoumaru declared, taking her by the hand and leading her to the dance floor. Rin looked back over her shoulder and smiled broadly at her friends, giving them a wink.

"She's a very sneaky girl," Sango said, taking a sip of her punch. "Very smart."

"Not necessarily." Sango looked at Ayame in question. "She does speak before she thinks a lot. She's the reason we're here."

"Touché." Sango held her glass up and the two clinked glasses. "I'm bored."

"We could always dance," Miroku offered and Sango glared at him.

"I don't even want to look at you right now," Sango hissed. "The only reason we're here together is because Midoriko forced us all here."

"She didn't listen to your story?" Kouga asked when Miroku retreated from the girls.

"Not a word." Miroku sighed. "Irrational girls, what will we do with them?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Midoriko wanted to laugh in Naraku's face. Sure, she had to buy her date, but at least she didn't bring the bride-to-be's worst enemy to the engagement party. She had always questioned Naraku's intelligence, but she never thought he would be dumb enough to pull something like this. She probably should have been berating Naraku for giving this party the potential to turn into chaos, but she was too amused with the thought of what Kagome would do to Naraku. Normally, she would have thrown Misty out before things got out of hand, but Midoriko firmly believed in revenge; Naraku needed to be punished for making her feel stupid for having to buy a date.

"... It was like an instant connection," Naraku continued bragging, his arm draped over Misty's shoulder and Midoriko rolled her eyes. "We just saw each other and I knew she was the one."

Was he honestly still trying to show off his date? He lost! He brought the _worst _possible date you could bring to Kagome's engagement party and he _still_ wanted to compete with her? Fine. She'll just show off her date.

"Did I tell you what James does for a living?" Midoriko asked Naraku, gesturing to her date who had taken a very small part in conversation. He was not worth fifty bucks per hour.

"My name is John."

Definitely not worth it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Midoriko— _"You'd think that with the money I'm spending on this guy I'd get the full package; brains _and _beauty. This guy fucking sucks. No charisma, he's well groomed but not sexy, he doesn't drink. He can't even lie correctly! They should offer refunds."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Go on dates desperate women pay for?" Misty guessed, trying to ease her way out from under Naraku's arm.

"He's a music producer," Midoriko lied, glaring daggers at Misty. "I mean, he's starting off with small artists who haven't been discovered yet, but he's pretty talented when it comes to music. That's why we get along so well together." Midoriko leaned into James/John/whatever. "It was, like, an _instant _connection."

"Actually—" Midoriko subtly pressed her heel into her date's foot, demanding him to shut up. "I-I just love music," the man squeaked out. Midoriko smiled and rested her head on what's-his-face's shoulder.

"Were you two too interested in music to learn each other's names then?" Naraku asked with mock innocence. "I mean Misty and I know each others' names. I thought it would be essential for people with an immediate connection to be able to introduce each other to one another."

"Names are meaningless when you're discussing a much deeper topic such as music; lyrics can mean everything," Midoriko recited with great flourish. "Soul mates have deep conversations."

Naraku pursed his lips. _That was a good answer. _"Funny how you guys held such a deep conversation when you _paid _for him."

"You brought Kagome's worst enemy to the engagement party!" Midoriko yelled, tiring of their charade. "You can't compete with me!"

"You _bought _a date," Naraku laughed. "At least I'm not desperate."

"Desperate!" Midoriko downed the champagne that was in her glass to keep herself from _completely_ losing it. "At least I didn't go date shopping on the fucking corner where you could have picked up some women with crabs. The only reason you have a date is because that little… _person _wanted to ruin the party. You can't honestly think anybody would go out with _you_." Midoriko scoffed and shoved her glass into John's chest, the signal for him to get her another drink. "Talk about living in a fantasy!"

"You—"

"I am your boss," Midoriko reminded Naraku with a smug grin. "Think carefully about what you're about to say."

-0-0-0-0-0-

She could not believe she was stuck in this stupid argument between a bunch of old people. When she pictured a fight tonight she had imagined Kagome attacking her, leading to a bunch of bad news in the paper for her, and Inuyasha finally realizing he was marrying the wrong girl. Certainly a man of Inuyasha's stature wouldn't want to settle with such a nutcase. It just didn't make any sense.

"It's okay to admit you two don't have any chemistry," Naraku said, his fingers massaging circles into Misty's arm, abandoning the insult he wanted to say. It took almost everything she had not to cringe. "Not everybody can be lucky like me."

"Yes, you're very lucky to have a snake under your arm." Midoriko rolled her eyes. "I am _sooo _jealous."

_Teenagers,_ Misty thought, sipping at her drink. _They're just like teenagers—immature and arguing over stupid things just to irk the other! People never grow up. _So what if she was seventeen; she was _mature _for her age.

"There is a psychology term for what you're doing right now, Midoriko. It's a defense mechanism called _denial. _You just can't accept the fact that nobody wants to be with you. Even under the pounds of makeup, they can see those wrinkles."

"Don't throw that psychology bullshit at me. You're fucking delusional!"

"Jealously is such an ugly thing."

Misty tried easing her way out from under Naraku's arm, but he pulled her back towards him, too engrossed in his argument with Midoriko to notice her attempt of escaping. Misty huffed and crossed her arms. What would Inuyasha think of her if he saw her with Naraku? What if he thought she actually _liked _this sleaze ball? What if he gave up hope on her?

Misty shuddered and looked into the crowd of dancing bodies until she found Inuyasha dancing with Kagome, whispering something in her ear. Good. He was too busy with his fiancé to notice her with Naraku.

_Not that _that's _any better, _Misty thought bitterly.

She honestly wanted to break something. Why were they ignoring her as if she didn't exist? She did _not _agree to accompany Naraku to be ignored. She sacrificed her dignity to save her relationship with Inuyasha. She came to knock some sense into him because he was _clearly _making a mistake marrying that… _bitch._

Misty glared at Kagome's head as she watched the couple spin into the middle of the dancing crowd. Other dancing couples separated as Inuyasha and Kagome came through, smiling and congratulating the soon-to-be-weds. Just looking at the top of Kagome's head pissed Misty off.

_It should be me,_ Misty thought. _It should have been _me. Fate had dealt her a cruel hand; how will she ever find happiness when no other man will ever come close to Inuyasha.

Kagome's shriek rose up above the music and the crowd parted just enough for Misty to see that Inuyasha had dipped Kagome and she was laughing. Kagome's head tilted back and she saw Misty staring. She smiled.

Misty wanted to stomp her foot in Kagome's face for rubbing the fact that _she _had Inuyasha in her face. She might have been able to forgive Kagome later when she was planning _her _wedding with Inuyasha, but for that smug move right then, Misty would _never _forgive Kagome. She wanted to _crush _her.

_I'll just beat her at her own game._

"So, you work for a big recording company in Japan, right?"

"Yes, I—"

"Actually," Misty cut Naraku off, giving him a fake apologetic smile, "I was talking to Midoriko."

"S.J Records, yeah," Midoriko nodded. John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt had finally returned with her drink and she snatched it from him, taking three large gulps. "What about it?"

"Are you looking for any new talent?" Misty stood up straighter to look more confident. "I have been told by my teachers that—"

"No." Midoriko shook her head. "In case you don't read the magazines—and we all know you do since you happened to know so much about Inuyasha's nonexistent career—I already have my hands full with the ten fools I got stuck dragging across a foreign country. From now on the minimum age for S.J Records recruits is twenty-five." Midoriko tipped her glass back again. She could almost feel her buzz coming. "We need some maturity."

"Maybe if you just heard me sing—"

"I wouldn't even consider you if you did happen to have an ounce of musical talent," Midoriko cut her off. "One, it would be too much drama to deal with considering you're after Inuyasha, and two, I don't _like _you. Personality is a big part of the job."

Misty did a good job of masking her real thoughts (anger, irritation, I-want-to-slap-you) and tried her damndest to try and charm Midoriko. "I don't think you've known me long enough to make a judgment on my personality."

"You kissed my client's boyfriend, you're trying to steal him away at their engagement party, and you're stupid enough to use Naraku to help you get what you want," Midoriko counted off on her fingers. "Three strikes and you're out."

"Those were all mistakes made out of the passion of love," Misty insisted and Midoriko scoffed and rolled her eyes. Love, schmove. Love didn't exist; it was all about sex these days. "I am really, _really _a great person."

"And I _love _my job." Midoriko downed the last of her drink and placed her empty glass on a waiter's tray as they walked my job. "I'm not interested in looking into anymore clients. Let's go Jacob; we have _important _people to meet."

"My name is—"

"Let's _go_!"

Misty and Naraku watched as Midoriko dragged her date behind her and disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't worry about her," Naraku assured Misty, his arm lowering from her shoulders to wrap around her waist. "She's just jealous of _us." _Naraku leaned in to kiss Misty and he was honestly surprised when she shoved him away with an unexpected force.

"Are you really that stupid?" Misty snapped. Her anger and frustration had burst from their cage and she wasn't able to even pretend Naraku was even tolerable. "Did you not just hear what that woman just said? I'm here for _Inuyasha. _Who in their right mind would ever date you?"

Naraku was honestly a bit shocked. So what if this was the girl that kissed Inuyasha and got seriously bitched out by Kagome? He thought people could _change. _Was it really that crazy for _anybody _to like him?

"Misty—"

"Don't touch me!" Misty swatted away the hand that reached out for her and glared at Naraku. "Don't even say my name. You worthless, creepy, slime ball, do _not _come near me," Misty hissed. "I come as your damn date and you can't do _anything _but argue with your boss about stupid shit. God, a complete _waste _of my dignity!"

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "I am about to have you escorted out of here."

"I'd like to see you try," Misty challenged. "Do you even have enough authority to order people around?" Naraku stumbled for words that were at least partially true and Misty smirked. "I didn't think so."

"You bitch."

"Try to be a bit more original the next time you're coming up with insult." Misty lifted her dress so she wouldn't trip on the hem while she walked off. She looked around and noticed she had attracted a small audience and she smiled. She always did her best in front of a crowd.

Misty locked her eyes on her target and smiled confidently at Kagome who stared back at her. She was tired of waiting for Kagome to make the first move to start the war. In this war, she would take matters into her own hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Naraku—_"Just to make this clear, I still really, really, _really, _don't like Kagome, but she would lose a little of that hatred if she decimated Misty for me. Really; it would be greatly appreciated._

-0-0-0-0-0-

"This girl has to be the dumbest person on the face of earth," Rin mumbled to Sango and Ayame as the three of them watched Misty stride across the dance floor towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "I swear, she's suicidal."

"Or maybe she really believes in the power of love and thinks Inuyasha will actually love her." Sango shrugged and sipped champagne through her green swirly straw. "Some people really are delusional like that."

"I think _Misty _should be seeing a psychologist. Seriously, who goes after somebody you don't even know and try to break up their engagement? It's madness." Ayame sighed and shook her head. "I need another drink."

"Why?"

"Because I am definitely going to want to forget the gory details of what's about to go down tomorrow morning. It looks like things are going to get ugly."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha definitely wanted to run. As much of a wimp that might have made him, he was beginning to learn that Kagome was not a nice person when she got territorial and the price of fame was not light. Having the press in your business all the time wasn't pleasant, especially when your fiancé was about to label herself as a raging lunatic.

"Just stay calm," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's hair as he tried swaying her with the music but she was immovable. "She hasn't won anything."

"But she's challenging me," Kagome bit out through gritted teeth as she watched Misty approach them. "Stop telling me to be passive."

"Suggesting, not telling."

"Close enough."

Misty came to a stop in front of the couple of honor and smiled, fixing her features into an innocent look. _A wolf in sheep's clothing, _Kagome thought, her grasp on Inuyasha's hand tightening; She wasn't sure if it was because she needed his support or she needed him to be able to hold her back if the time called for it.

"Hi, Kagome," Misty gushed and Kagome's guard was instantly up. She glared at Misty, but Misty paid little attention to her as usual before turning her attention to Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha," she drawled out too slowly for Kagome's liking (not that anything Misty did was to Kagome's liking) and batted her eyelashes. "Written any new songs?"

"I—"

"He is working on a love song," Kagome answered for Inuyasha. "For me. Right, Inuyasha?"

"It'll be performed at the wedding."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Inuyasha—"_I actually haven't started the song, much less given the song much thought since I promised Kagome I would write it. The creativity just hasn't been flowing."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, well he could sing it to me first so it'll be perfect for you." Misty smiled at Kagome as if they were lifelong friends and Kagome felt her skin crawl. "I almost forgot to tell you, Kagome, your nail polish is really unique. Seriously, chipped nail polish just might catch on. Maybe. And your dress is absolutely _hideous."_

Misty had said it in that annoyingly, gushing, teen way with a big smile on her face, that Kagome actually had to say the sentence again in her head to realize that it was an insult. "Excuse me?"

"I know you're trying to hide that baby bump from conceiving Inuyasha's illegitimate child, but you're just not pulling that look off. You look great by the way, Inuyasha," Misty complimented. "The suit does a great job of sculpting your body." Her eyes trailed to Inuyasha's backside and Inuyasha could practically _feel _Kagome's anger.

_"Excuse _me?" Kagome repeated, failing to remember what it was her therapist told her to do the next time she was feeling angry. _They're all stupid suggestions anyway._

"You don't have to hide it, Kagome." Misty had a look of pure innocence painted on her face and it pissed Kagome off to no end. "Everybody is talking about how you're rushing into marrying Inuyasha because you're pregnant, but not by Inuyasha. You don't want the baby to be raised without a daddy. What, did you sleep around _that _much? To the point where you can't remember the father?" The crowd around the three of them grew quieter as they began to listen in on the drama that was unfolding.

"I'm _not _pregnant."

"Maybe not," Misty shrugged, "but you're still a whore. If you were pregnant though who do you _think _would be the father? Bankoutsu, Inuyasha, or Hojo?"

A growl ripped from Inuyasha throat as he took a step in front of Kagome who had fallen into shock. He had felt her body tense and her hand started to shake the slightest bit and his instincts took over. Misty was threatening his mate and he wouldn't just stand and watch. And she had the nerve to mention Hojo. She had uttered that bastards name in front of him—she had to go. _Now._

"Get the hell out of here," Inuyasha bit out, his words hard to hear over the growls that were rumbling in his throat. "Get the _fuck _out of here."

"Inuyasha, baby, please don't be mad," Misty begged, her eyes holding sympathy for some crazy reason. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. "I know it's hard to find out that you've been cheated on, but, denial is not a healthy thing."

"Get the hell out of my face," Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs at Misty who still hadn't removed her hand from him. "Go!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, shaking his hand that held hers so tightly. "Let me go."

"Kagome—"

"Let. Me. _Go."_

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome and saw the flames of hell burning in her eyes. He looked over to Misty who was smiling at the now enraged Kagome.

_Idiot._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Ayame—"_She had it coming. You don't bring up the guy who tried to rape Kagome and expect to just walk away unscathed. Of course, I was on my fourth drink by the time the fighting actually started so everything after that was pretty much a blur. I remember paintball though. We planned to go paintballing. I was going to get customized tie-dye paintballs."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the gut she went for first. It was soft without a trace of toning and it she knew her hit would cause a bruise there later. Next her knee connected with Misty's nose when she keeled over from the punch to her gut. To finish it off Kagome swept her leg down low to hit Misty in the ankles, making her lose balance and tumble to the ground.

Three hits; it was just too easy.

Kagome smoothed her dress out and held her head up high. "I told you not to show your face again or I would knock you to Kyoto and I will. I _promise."_ Kagome glared at Misty's fallen form and turned her back on the girl, marching through the crowd.

Misty looked up to see Kagome's retreating back and the look of disdain onlookers were giving her. She saw camera flashes going off around her and she felt a rage ignite inside her. It was one thing to be fighting at a formal party in a dress and heels, but it was another thing to actually get beat. No, she would not be _that_ humiliated in a single night.

Misty quickly stood to her feet and snatched a bottle of wine out of a caterer's hand and downed large gulps of it. It was best to lose her inhibitions while engaging in this fight. When it felt like her stomach was about to burst, Misty shoved the bottle into the caterer's chest and began her charge towards Kagome.

The sound of fast approaching heels tipped Kagome off to turn around, but she had only managed to look over her shoulder to see an enraged teenager jumping in the air before she was tackled to the ground and the two slid across the floor into the refreshment table.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Holy hell." Midoriko's eyes widened as she watched the impeccable layout of food tumble to the floor, plates and glassing shattering upon contact with the ground. The ice sculpture of doves fell to the floor and broke into millions of pieces as Kagome and Misty slid into the table, too busy grappling with each other to notice the wreck they had made. "Holy _fucking _hell."

"Does this happen a lot?"

Midoriko wanted to say no. She _really _wanted to say no, but she couldn't because something was always damaged with these kids. Somehow, they managed to cause trouble everywhere they went.

"Get me another drink," Midoriko ordered.

"That'll be you tenth tonight and it's not even 10:30."

_And yet, I am still way _too_ sober._

"Did I _ask _you to tell me which drink this is?" Midoriko snapped. "I'm paying you to look pretty, not babysit me, now get me a damn drink!" Great Date's worst employee seemed to hesitate. "What, are you deaf? Now!"

Midoriko waited for _John (_she finally learned his name) to disappear before she allowed herself to hyperventilate. Her plan to cover up Rin's slip up on _Melissa Live _was falling apart and now she would need something bigger to cover up the smackdown that was occurring on the floor where the refreshment table once stood. Would there ever be a day where everything would go _right? _God, her boss was going to have her fired when she got back to Japan for not being able to tame a couple of teens.

_Of course, we don't return for another few months, so, I've got time. _The sound of ripping material rose above the commotion and Midoriko knew dresses were being shredded. _Yeah, thank you God. I _really _wanted teenage nudity added to my list of problems._

This was all that dumbass's fault for being an idiot and going corner shopping. If he had just called a fucking dating service she would be hosting a _normal _engagement party.

"Insane, huh?" Midoriko turned slowly to see Naraku standing next to her. "You'd think—"

"You!" Midoriko grabbed Naraku by the collar and yanked him towards her. "You stupid idiot! You just _had _to bring that girl with you! You're so stupid!" Midoriko started shaking Naraku like a rag doll and his head looked like it was going to fall off. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"You're the one who didn't kick her out," Naraku wheezed out as Midoriko's grip tightened, practically choking him. "You're…. you're… ch-_choking me!"_

"And you make me miserable!" Midoriko began stomping her heel into Naraku's foot. "You bastard!"

"Are you crazy?" Naraku tried pushing the crazed woman away from him, but she ground her heel into his foot, punishing him for even trying to escape.

"Now I have to deal with the fucking press and my boss and _more _damage fees and it's all. Your. Fault!" Naraku was pretty sure his foot was bleeding by now. "You stupid—"

"Midoriko?" John cut into her rant, holding two glasses in his hand. "I got your—"

Midoriko snatched a glass out of his hand and threw her head back, drinking it all down in less than five seconds before she reached for the other glass in John's hand, downing that even faster than her first glass. "Very refreshing."

"That's—"

"My eleventh glass, thank you mathematician!"

"That was my glass…"

"Go get yourself another one then!" Ah, she could feel it working now. The room was beginning to tilt and she was forgetting what she said five minutes ago. Perfect. Now she could go handle the press. "Collect and smash all cameras," Midoriko ordered John and Naraku (who had tried limping away before Midoriko pinned him with her glare). "_All _cameras so that means you may have to break a few phones."

"I think that's damaging personal property and I don't think—"

Midoriko reached into John's pocket and pulled out his phone. She threw it on the floor and stomped all over it until the screen broke. "Break phones."

"Okay."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Holy shit, did you _see _that?" Miroku was standing on top of a table trying to see over the heads of the crowd that had surrounded Kagome and Misty. "Midoriko just hit some guy with a camera in the balls and threw his camera across the room."

"Did you see what she did to the guy before that?" Kouga asked, standing on the table next to Miroku. "She hit him in the head with another guy's camera to stop him from taking pictures."

"Midoriko's drunk," Tien explained, her eyes straining to make out either Kagome or Inuyasha. She couldn't see anything. "I think everybody is drunk at this point."

"I'm drunk!" Ayame shouted as she held up yet another glass. "When the world falls apart, drink they say! Drink, drink, drink!"

"Do you think we should try fighting our way through the crowd to try to help break it up?" Sango bit her lip as she stared at the swarm of people. "It's getting kind of crazy."

"Kind of?" Rin snorted and shook her head. "This is absolute anarchy. Midoriko, the one woman who bitches us out for wreaking havoc, is _drunk. _This is the true form of insanity. We should do some paintballing."

Sango's brows furrowed. "_What?"_

"I'm just saying. I hear it does a great job of relieving aggression and I think it's something we could all use. This drinking and fighting thing isn't healthy."

"You don't say."

"Can I have tie-dye paintballs?" Ayame asked, her eyes beginning to droop. "Tie-dye is soooo coooool."

"I don't think they have tie-dye paintballs."

"What!" Ayame's eyes widened in shock, "how… how can they not have tie-dye? Tie-dye is the bane of our existence! It's everything!"

"I thought I was everything," Kouga said, casting his girlfriend a playful look which she returned with a serious look.

"They need to have tie-dye."

"I think they have pink paintballs. It might come in an assorted colors bag though."

"I think I'd prefer an electric blue color," Rin said. "Electric blue is _very _kick ass."

"Tie-dye!" Ayame shouted, raising her glass. "Tie-dye! Tie-dye! Tie-dye!" Maybe she thought she was staring an uprising. Drunk people.

"Does it hurt to get hit by a paintball?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Rin answered thoughtfully. "Maybe only if you're really close, but they have a bunch of things too. We should go to see for ourselves."

Another loud sound that signified the ripping of clothing was heard through the air.

"We should go to get rid of all this aggression. This is getting out of hand."

"Yeah, why don't you go help your brother out, _Fluffy," _Kouga laughed, nudging Miroku with his elbow and Bankoutsu covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "They could really use you out there, Flu—" A splash of champagne hit Kouga in the side of his face, cutting him off and Ayame laughed so hard at the shocked look on Kouga's face that she fell out of her chair. "What the hell, Sesshoumaru?"

"My hand must have slipped," Sesshoumaru shrugged. "But I cannot say that this Sesshoumaru is sorry for his actions."

"Stop talking in the fucking third person," Kouga hissed, wiping the drink off his face with his sleeve. "It's weird."

"It's unique," Rin corrected Kouga. "But you should really help stop the fight Flu—Sesshoumaru," Rin insisted, catching herself. "If it goes on any longer the cops will definitely get here and start locking people up."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and headed towards the group of people that were crowded around the fight, throwing them out of his way to get to the center.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Sesshoumaru—_"How many people do you have to throw to get to the center of a fight? Twenty-nine. Exactly."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

A rip was torn up the side of her dress, exposing her leg, but Kagome was too angry to worry about whether or not she was flashing anybody. The fact that Misty mentioned Hojo pissed her off. The fact that she had been knocked to the ground pissed her off. And the fact that she would actually have a few bruises _really _pissed her off.

Kagome rolled over, smashing pieces of bread from the dainty finger sandwiches into her dress, and straddled Misty, trying to block the girl's nails and throw punches at the same time. Kagome felt stinging on her left cheek and she knew Misty's nails must have scratched her and she pulled on Misty's hair to try to stop the movement so she could land her own hits.

"Kagome!" Kagome knew it was Inuyasha before he had even spoke, the feeling of his arms wrapping around her waist was so familiar she could recognize him from his touch. "Kagome, _stop!"_

Rationality and the small bit of mercy she held told her she should stop attacking and let Inuyasha drag her away willingly, but Kagome was far from rational at this moment. Pissed off beyond belief couldn't even justify her anger; she just _didn't want to stop._

Realizing Kagome wasn't going to willingly stop fighting, Inuyasha pulled his fiancé away from Misty. He ignored Kagome's feet kicking at him in protest and focused on trying to keep her dress closed as best he could with one hand and his other arm keeping Kagome glued against his chest. Misty got off the ground and tried launching herself at Kagome, but Sesshoumaru snatched the girl out of the air and restrained her. He would never admit it, but Inuyasha was very grateful for his brother at that moment.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted as she squirmed around in Inuyasha's arms. "Damnit Inuyasha, _let go!_"

"Kagome, _calm down," _Inuyasha growled as he forced his way through the crowd of people who still didn't have the sense to look away. He turned Kagome around in his arms and tried to hide her face in his shoulder from the people who tried taking pictures (it would only be a few seconds before Midoriko came around and destroyed their cameras). "You're bleeding."

"And?"

"And don't be stupid." Inuyasha finally managed to break through the crowd and placed Kagome down on top of a table. He brushed his thumb across her lower lip that was red from her own blood. "You're not going to be fun to kiss in the morning."

"Asshole," Kagome mumbled, but the tension was slowly starting to leave her body. "I can't believe that bitch brought up Ho—_him." _Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Misty's stumbling figure as Sesshoumaru forced her out the door. "I could kick her ass all over again."

"Mmhmm…" Inuyasha ripped the table cloth and began wiping some of the blood off of Kagome and, despite her bravado, she winced. "You're a pretty vicious fighter."

"Yeah, well, I was pissed." Kagome gripped the side of her torn dress and watched Inuyasha study her face carefully for anymore bruises. "Why are you so calm right now?"

"Because I can't release all my anger because Misty is a girl, and I will never hit a girl." Inuyasha exhaled slowly. "But I was tempted to when she started talking."

"I could tell." Inuyasha quirked a brow and Kagome smiled weakly at him. "You were using your loud and scary voice. 'Get the _fuck _out of here!'" Kagome mimicked. "Very intimidating."

"Not for the stupid though." Inuyasha sighed and dropped the cloth to ground. He slid onto the table beside his battered fiancé and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I should have pulled you out earlier; you're going to be a little sore in the morning."

"It was worth it," Kagome shrugged, but she grimaced when Inuyasha's hand touched a bruise that had to be forming on her side. "I'm ashamed of myself for letting her land a few hits on me."

"She looked worse."

"She looked worse to begin with," Kagome corrected and Inuyasha chuckled, burying his nose in Kagome's neck. He didn't like the fact that Kagome had to fight and that he let her get even slightly injured, but he was proud of the fact that she could hold her own. All those self-defense classes she took after The Incident seemed to have really paid off.

"At least you set her straight now. Imagine what would happen if she smuggled her way into our wedding?"

"I would really lose it." Kagome looked around the trashed ball room and frowned at her ripped dress and the pieces of food that were stuck in her hair. She wanted to cry. "This is _horrible. _Why can't we just have a normal engagement party where we announce our plans to spend forever together? I do dream about sappy romantic scenes sometimes, too."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly, and picked a piece of lettuce out of her hair. "We have plenty of time for romantic scenes." He smiled at her. "After all, it's forever that we're planning together."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confessions Cam:

Kagome—_"Cheeeeeessssyyyy! But it was very nice to hear."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'll be back!" Misty screamed as the doors slammed shut in her face. "I won't give up on our love! Wait for me Inuyasha!"

"Give it up already," a security guard mumbled as he walked past her, giving her ripped dress and disheveled hair a disdainful look. "He's married."

"He's _getting _married," Misty corrected, glaring at the burly man. "It's not set in stone yet."

"Yes it is," The security guard laughed. "Those two _are _getting married. It's inevitable for them."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The ballroom had been cleared out after Midoriko made sure she had destroyed all the phones and cameras that would give the media a visual image of what just went down while the band was either cleaning up or having themselves cleaned up. (Ayame fell off a table after doing her drunken table dance, Naraku had ice on his foot and Tien was nursing to the wounds he received after smashing someone's phone, and Miroku was trying to recover from the punishment Sango had inflicted on him).

"How pissed do you think Midoriko will be in the morning?" Kouga whispered to Bankoutsu, eyeing Midoriko out of the corner of his eye. She was draped over her date being flirty, having forgotten the bitch she was to him earlier. "Do you think she'll finally rip our heads off?"

"Please, she's going to be so hung-over tomorrow she won't be able to even whisper-yell at us," Sango assured them as she swept glass up into a neat pile. "How much do you want to bet she forgets everything about tonight?"

"Fifty bucks says she forgets everything after stomping her heel into Naraku's foot," Kouga challenged and Bankoutsu nodded his head.

"Seventy-five that she forgets everything," Rin bet. "I heard her date counted thirteen glasses. Thirteen is an unlucky number."

"I bet a hundred she forgets his name," Sesshoumaru joined in, not lifting his head up from his work, but motioning to Midoriko and John as they started up the steps together.

"Hundred and fifty that she gets laid tonight." The group looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome who were looking a lot happier than they did an hour ago. "And she forgets his name."

"Deal."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was way too bright, her head was killing her, her legs felt like jelly, and she was going to throw up.

Midoriko groaned and rolled over in her bed, her face coming into contact with warm flesh and her eyes slowly opened to see someone's chest in her line of vision. She looked up and saw that the chest was paired with and somewhat handsome looking brunette. She sat up and studied his face but she couldn't remember his name for the life of her.

_Stephan, _Midoriko finally decided. _I would definitely do a Stephan._

Midoriko's phone rang and she leaned over the edge of the bed and searched through the pile of discarded clothes until she found the offensive device and answered it.

"Hello?" God, she needed something to drink. Her tongue had never felt so… _wrong._

"Hi, this is Great Dates and we were just calling to make sure you understood that you kept our escort for fourteen hours." Midoriko's jaw dropped and she looked at the man sleeping in her bed. _I fucked an escort!_ "So your total is currently 700 dollars. We—"

Midoriko hung up her phone and stared ahead of her. Did she really pay 700 dollars for a horrible night and a rump in the bed that she won't even _remember?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Confession Cam:

Midoriko (with sunglasses on to hide her shame)—"_I am never drinking again."_

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Finally! After far too many months I have updated. I'm not sure about a few parts of the chapter, but I don't have any other ideas to replace them with so nothing is really going to be changed. From here on out though I want to do short chapters that won't take as long to update. And the story will now be told through a series of oneshots describing another random event of traveling. That was my original plan and I am now going to stick with it. There will be no more subplots! It's all easy from here on out._**

**_~Kimiko888~_**

**Ah yes, the magic of the deadline works again. I love my job.**

**~hanmajoerin**


End file.
